Written Down, Spoken Out
by LiveLifeWithLove
Summary: Relationships are tough. They have their ups and downs, their surprises and their turmoils. What if, throughout this wild journey, Kurt wrote songs about it? How does everyone react? Who knows and who doesn't? Songwriter!Kurt. Fluff w/sides of angst. Prompts accepted; chapters are unrelated. Some Neff!
1. Another Heart Calls

**(A/N): So... my second story.**

**Yeah. Still fluff, basically. I think I'm trying to load up on this a bit so when/if I post my "Big Project" (check out the poll on my profile for details!) you don't think I'm a crazy psycho. Yeah, I put poor Kurtie through a lot. :/**

**Okay: Kurt= **_italics_  
><strong>Blaine= bold<br>Both= _bold and italics  
><em>(For the singing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, none of you would watch it because it would suck. I also don't own 'Another Heart Calls' by the All-American Rejects.**

* * *

><p>There are certain things in life that just <em>are.<em>

They can't be changed. They will be forever and forever more. It's the answer to that question: To be or not to be? _Yes. _

To be.

Things like gravity, the fact that 2+2=4.

There were certain people that fit as well. People like Kurt and Blaine.

Sure, they had their fights and their disagreements like any other couple. But they always got through it. They would part and separate for a day or two and then everything would get resolved because they are absolutely _mushy _and there would be a heart wrenching apology scene before everything went back to normal.

This time, though, wasn't normal.

It's been going on for weeks. They haven't been speaking, and it's made being around either of them downright awkward.

The whole tussle basically boiled down to Blaine. Now, not to say it's entirely his fault, but here's the gist of it: exam week was looming at Dalton. Every student at Dalton was to the point of pulling their hair out with the reviews and work, or more so for those in the Warblers and other extracurricular activities. Blaine, being the lead in the Warblers, on the student council, the RA and the fencing team, was stretched super thin.

Unfortunately, he began to take his pent up frustrations out on Kurt. It was Kurt's first year at Dalton. He was frazzled, probably to the same point, if not more than Blaine. But, alas.

Blaine would snap at Kurt when he asked for help, and basically left him be. When Kurt confronted him about it, stating that he was stressed too, Blaine only got angrier and said some things he shouldn't have.

Push comes to shove and… here they were. In Warblers practice; Kurt was sitting on one end of the room, furiously scribbling on some papers in his lap. Blaine was on the opposite end, trying to keep his eyes focused on David, whom he was conversing with, and not on Kurt.

Wes finally decided enough was enough. He plopped down next to Kurt, making him jump.

"What'cha writing?" He pressed, leaning closer to read what he had written.

"N-nothing." Kurt stammered, fumbling to cover the pages. He didn't want Wes to see, but he was too late.

"Is that…. Did you write a song?" Wes asked, surprised. He didn't think Kurt had it in him.

Nearby Warblers overheard and turned towards the duo, their interest sparked.

"I… well, I—" Kurt started, but was cut off by choruses of "Let's hear it!" and "C'mon Kurt!" and "Give it a go!" They had the attention of all the Warblers by now.

Kurt sighed, realizing with a grimace that he wasn't getting out of this one. He would have to remember to throttle Wes after.

"Well, it's sort of… a duet." Kurt admitted, keeping his eyes downcast as he felt a familiar gaze fall on him.

"No problem!" David chirped, his features morphing into a sly grin. "Blaine?"

Blaine sighed and walked over to his (ex?) boyfriend as Wes sifted through the papers.

"Damn, Kurt!" Wes exclaimed, looking up. "You've got a beat, bass line, harmonies…"

David and Wes met eyes. "Who's up for the challenge, Warblers?" David called out.

They were met with a series of affirmations. As the parts were handed out, Kurt and Blaine awkwardly turned to face each other. Kurt knew what the song was about; he met Blaine's eyes with a determined look. But he knew Kurt; there was an underlying of nervousness and… hope, even, in those expressive cerulean eyes.

The Warblers began the opening notes and chords, and Kurt's voice lifted with the melody, him and Blaine trading lines. There voices melded beautifully on the last line.

_Do you remember when we didn't care?_

**We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there**

_Do you remember you at all?_

_**Another Heart Calls**_

The emotion in their voices was plan and raw. The two held their gazes, expressing all they had been feeling throughout their weeks apart.

**Yeah, I remember when we stole the night**

_**We'd lie awake but dream until the sun would wash the sky**_

Little smiles graced their lips as they reminisced. The smiles soon faded as the heart of the song made itself known in the chorus.

**Just as soon as I see you**

**I didn't lie, but didn't I tell you?**

_**As deep as I need you**_

_**You wanna leave it all?**_

Tears sprang to the couple's eyes as the same question popped into their minds: where do we go from here?

**What can I do?**

_**Say it's true**_

**Or everything that matters breaks in two**

_**Says it's true**_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

The seemed to subconsciously walk nearer to each other, never once breaking eye contact. They were both trying to express and show how much they loved the other… but at the same time they weren't sure if they were picking it up from the other side.

_Talk to me_

_I'm throwing myself in front of you_

**This could be the last mistake that I would ever wanna do**

_**And all I ever do is give it's time you see my point of view**_

And here they were: finally addressing the problem. Kurt's expressive voice represented how he had felt. And Blaine's sorrowful harmonies seemed to convey remorse as they once again launched into the chorus.

**Just as soon as I see you**

_**I didn't lie, but didn't I tell you**_

_As deep as I need you_

_You wanna leave it all?_

**What can I do?**

_**Say it's true**_

_Or everything that matters breaks in two_

_**Say it's true **_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you**

And here they go, admitting they want to fix this. That's the first step, right?

Their voices went together so well; like the pieces of a puzzle: Kurt's high, melodic and lilting while Blaine's was strong and emotional.

_I know what you want is_

_To figure it out_

_**God Knows I do too**_

_What can I do?_

_**Say it's true**_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

As the chorus of Warblers behind them fell into the rhythms of "oh's" and "na's", Kurt and Blaine slowly linked hands. One tear slid down Kurt's cheek as he slowly shook his head. He knew what was coming, and he hoped with all his heart that Blaine meant it. He just could _not _lose him.

**I'm sorry!**

_So what?_

**But you don't think I've said enough**

**I'm sorry!**

_**I don't care!**_

_You were never there_

Kurt broke eye contact for the first time, but Blaine only pulled him closer as he continued with the song.

**Just as soon as I see you**

**I didn't lie, but didn't I tell you**

_As deep as I need you _

_You wanna leave it all?_

Kurt's voice grew in strength and he tugged on Blaine's hands violently. He seemed to be begging; asking him, _what did he do wrong? How can I make this __**better?**_

_**What can I do?**_

_**Say it's true**_

**Or everything that matters breaks in two**

_**Say it's true**_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you**

_But I know what you want is to figure it out_

_And God knows I do too_

**What can I do?**

_**Say it's true**_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you**

The wall of sound that was the Warblers rose once more into their melody as Kurt and Blaine repeated their line: _**"I'll never ask for anyone but you." **_

As the final chord faded into nothing, Kurt and Blaine closed the last bit of space between them and connected their lips.

Tears were sliding down both of their faces, Kurt clutching at Blaine as he angled his head for better access. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. When their need for oxygen overpowered everything else, they pulled away.

As it turns out, they hadn't remembered there were others in the room. Who were now cheering. Cat calls and shouts of "Finally!" filled the room.

The boys chuckled and blushed. Kurt looked down at their interlaced hands and bodies pressed together as Blaine whispered, "I am _so _unbelievably sorry, Kurt. This… this time apart has really made me realize how much I freaking love you. I mean, I missed you so much. And," He added coyly, "I missed" kiss, "doing" kiss, "this." Kiss.

Kurt blushed as the Warblers watched their interactions. Kurt took a breath in, expecting himself to go all-out diva on him, but all that came out was a semi-desperate "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They embraced, and Wes and David called out as one: "GROUP HUG!"

They were swarmed by the boys, all rumbling with laughter and happiness. It seemed that 'Klaine' could overcome anything.

"Blaine?" Kurt said from inside the cocoon.

"Yes, love?"

"Can you promise me something?" Kurt's eyes looked scared yet hopeful, with and underlying sparkle of his normal spunky self.

"Don't you _ever _leave me."

"That, I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Read and reveiw? :D**

**I would appreciate it a bunch and stuff. Dont forget to check out the poll on my profile, and my other story! You guys are awesome. I mean, I posted one story and people liked it so I was all: "Okay, I can't be _that _horrible! I'll post a couple more!" **

**Just know that every reveiw and favorite makes my heart explode and I squeal so loud my mom thinks I'm being murdered. XD**

**Oh, and if you wanted me too, I could continue this as a sort of songwriting!Kurt fic. Prompts would be welcome. Let me know and I'll do it. :)**

**-DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	2. That Final Push

**That Final Push**

**Kurt and Blaine are not together yet. Sort of follows canon, but there are certain things that are different: Kurt is in love with Blaine and Blaine already knows he is in love with Kurt, but they both don't know about the other's affection and think their love is unrequited.**

The days were long. But Blaine found he spent the time studying the new countertenor at Dalton; the strong set of his jaw, his sculpted cheekbones, his chestnut hair. But most importantly, _his eyes. _Blaine could (and did) get lost in the endless pools and blue, green and grey. They were windows to the soul; you could read more from his expressive eyes then the rest of his body language put together.

And Blaine… was _so, so_ in love with Kurt Hummel.

And Kurt did not love him back.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew it was bordering on pathetic. He also knew it was going to end the same way his other two escapades had: in heartbreak. Although, he <em>was<em> gay. That was a plus on his part.

Kurt couldn't help but blush any time the raven-haired Warbler bestowed the full force of his charming smile and warm hazel eyes on him. He can never help but blush when Blaine would grab his hand or simply text him a single word: Courage. He couldn't stop the smiles that came whenever he spoke to him.

He could hardly resist the urge not to run his fingers through the gel-tamed curls, or to run his hand across his cheeks, or press his lips to his.

Kurt was so, deeply in love with Blaine Anderson.

And Blaine did not love him back.

* * *

><p>Everyone else could see they were in love. But the duo would always deny that they were dating, always deny that there was anything but a platonic relationship between them.<p>

The Warblers were especially getting sick of it. They were so sweet they had to fear for their dental health. Wes wanted nothing more than for them to get a move on.

He decided to do something about it, but exactly what that something was? He didn't actually know yet. It seemed the fates were on his side one day as he was walking to Chemistry.

He saw Kurt walking ahead of him, juggling some books and papers in his arms. A couple sheets fluttered unnoticed to the floor, and soon Kurt was lost in the sea of blazer-clad boys.

Wes picked them up anyways, planning on returning them during the Warblers meeting later on.

He glanced down for a second to see what it was. Ah! Sheet music. Wes scanned the words and notes, humming under his breath, but still unable to name a title. He looked to the top for assistance.

'The Saltwater Room' by… Kurt Hummel?

Kurt wrote a song? A duet, no less. Wes smirked as he read through the lyrics, a giggle bubbling out as he read one particular line: "So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

Wes had to repress a teenage-girl-esque squeal as he finally had confirmation from both sides. When he got to his seat in Chemistry, he quickly scribbled out a note to give to David:

'_Data has been confirmed. Operation Klaine is a go!'_

(insert line here)

Warbler practice couldn't come fast enough for those of them who had been updated.

"Alright!" Wes called out, banging his gavel cheerily. "I have recently found a great song I want to try out!"

"It has been approved by all the council members." David said with a twin smile on his face.

Only a few were out of the loop. Like Kurt and Blaine, of course. They were quite confused about the peppiness of their usually down-to-business council members.

"What are we doing?" a Warbler named Flint asked.

"It's a new song," Trent said evasively, smirking.

"It's a duet," David added.

"We think Kurt and Blaine should sing it; their voices would be perfect for it, wouldn't you say?" Wes added, smiling coyly.

"I do agree!" Trent chimed, getting into the act.

"Let's hand out the parts, shall we?" Nick suggested, chuckling.

Kurt turned towards Blaine, mouthing, "What the hell…?"

Blaine just shrugged as he was handed a part.

Kurt was given his a second later, and let out an undignified yelp as he realized what it was. Blaine looked up at Kurt, back to the paper, then back to Kurt.

"U-uh..." Kurt started, but was cut off by Wes.

"Formation, people!"

Kurt gulped but made his way to the front of the room.

They met gazes, both barely concealing the hope in their eyes. Kurt shut his eyes as the Warblers sang the opening melody and chords. Blaine once again searched for Kurt's gaze as he started out the song in his rich tenor.

**I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light**

**Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore**

**I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold**

Blaine really hoped this song was true. He hoped and hoped with everything he had. He had never felt about anyone the way he felt about Kurt. And it scared him.

**Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt**

**Around my arms and began to shiver violently before**

**You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me**

**Running into the dark underground**

**All the subways around create a great sound**

Blaine took a second in his head to mull over the fact that the song was actually _good. _It was amazing. And Kurt already had the complex eight-part harmony thing down that the Warblers needed.

**To my motion fatigue, farewell, with your ear to a seashell**

**You can hear the waves in underwater caves**

**As if you actually were inside a saltwater room**

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as his entrance approached. Just before he launched into his melody, he opened his eyes, staring right at Blaine.

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_

**When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home**

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

**Only time, **_**only time**_

They had walked subconsciously closer to one another, hope shining in their eyes. Identical thoughts flying through their brains: _Can he feel this to? Does he know? Can he tell?_

**Can you believe that the crew has gone, and they wouldn't let me sign on?**

**All my islands have sunk in the deep, and I can hardly relax or even oversleep**

**Would I feel warm with your hand in mine when we walk along the shoreline?**

**I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow**

**We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow**

Kurt chimed in with his incredible voice, accenting certain points of the song. Their voices melded together perfectly; like they were made for each other.

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall I love?_

**Yeah, all the time**

_All the time_

The two love-struck boys were now cracking hopeful, nervous smiles. Could it be?

_Time together isn't ever quite enough?_

**When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home**

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

**Only time, **_**only time**_

Their smiles were radiant now, clutching onto each others hands. They let their emotion flow into the song, the wonderful song with the perfect lyrics that had brought them together. Finally.

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

**If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?**

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

**All the time,**_** all the time**_

Kurt repeated his sentiments in his lilting voice, his eyes holding Blaine's the whole time. He was expressing his love, yet at the same time he was expressing his fear.

_Time together isn't ever quite enough?_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love_

_All the time_

Blaine barely whispered the final line as the chord rang out: "**Yeah, all the time.**"

They stared in silence for about a millisecond before Kurt leant forward, catching his lips in a gentle, hesitant kiss.

They both pulled back simultaneously, heart beats racing.

"Finally!" Wes yelled, to which both Kurt and Blaine blushed furiously.

"So…" Kurt started, his voice quiet and breathy. "Does this mean…?"

"Only if you want it to."

"Have you always?"

"Yes. Ever since…"

"How long have we…?"

"According to them…"

"But if we had just…"

"We could have done this..."

Another kiss was shared between the lovers.

"… A lot sooner."

"How was that even a conversation?" David burst out. "There were absolutely no complete thoughts!"

Kurt and Blaine then met eyes, leaving Blaine giggling and Kurt shaking his head.

"And now their talking with their _eyes!" _David exclaimed, pointing excessively.

"Calm—calm down, David!" Wes said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "They've just been sharing long, disgustingly sweet and lovesick looks with each other for so long they can read each others minds."

The Warblers all chuckled and just went along with the statement.

Kurt and Blaine shared one last look before their lips met again.

Because they could.


	3. A Lifetime

**(A/N): Hello again! I would have posted this yesterday, but Alfred (my computer) as on the fritz again and wouldn't let me on Fanfiction OR YouTube! And I'm all "WHY YOU TAKE AWAY MY LIFE!"  
>Pffffsh, what life? ;)<strong>

**Anyways, this one was based off of a prompt by _Mega the Vampire Slayer; _they basically said that Blaine finds Kurt's songbook while they're chillin' in the dorms. :)  
>(STILL ACCEPTING PROMPTS, BTW)<strong>

**Oh, and I apologize in advance: this one sucks. And... I'll pay for your dental bills, too. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own Glee, or "Arms" by Christina Perri.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lifetime<strong>

_Slam!_

Blaine roughly closed his Chemistry book in frustration. "Kurt," he whined flopping dramatically across the bed.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt asked, a small, amused smile on hips lips at the immaturity of his boyfriend.

"Why does Chemistry have to be so… so… ugh." Apparently there was a word to describe the magnitude of animosity Blaine felt towards this particular subject. "I can't find any of these answers in the text! It's rubbish."

"You your notes, sweet. That's what their for." Kurt said as condescendingly as possibly while still making it clear he was joking.

Blaine made a noise of contempt in his throat. "My notes? You seriously expect me to be able to read those?"

"Why, yes. Isn't that the point?" Kurt replied, blinking.

"Yes, but not when Mrs. Lach is lecturing!" Blaine said. "Can I please just use yours?"

"What makes you think mine are any better than yours?" Kurt asks, smirking.

"Because you have the cutest handwriting and it's so neat and _you're _so impeccably neat so I figured your notes would be, too, plus I see you with all your highlighters it's got to be just like a _rainbow _if rainbow was the word for 'massively organized mass of words that will help your poor boyfriend pass his Chemistry test." Blaine took a long breath, about to say more, but Kurt leant back and placed a hand over his mouth.

"I get it. They're in my pack, over there."

"Ew, movement." Blaine groaned.

"Do you want to pass?" Kurt questioned, glancing over to kept Blaine shake his head with a grimace before wrenching himself off the bed and too the door.

He digs into the pack, pulling out the first notebook he gets his hands on. Blaine extracted a leather-bound journal, scanning the cover for any sign of what it may contain. Finding nothing, Blaine opens it to search the content for clues.

What he finds isn't chemistry. Or math, history, French… but songs. Notes, rhythms, lyrics.

"Kurt?" Blaine questions, "What is this?" he holds up the book in question.

"Geez, Blaine, how hard can it be to—" Kurt cuts off, his eyes widening as he takes in the sight of his raven-haired boyfriend leafing through his song journal.

Kurt jumps up from his chair and smoothly snatches it from his hands. "Nothing." He lied.

"Kurt, that's not nothing." Blaine persisted. "Those are actual songs."

"Yes, well—I..." Kurt stuttered, searching for words.

Blaine cut him off by making a request. "Sing one for me?"

Kurt started, before agreeing. "Well, okay… don't blame me if it makes your perfectly tunes ears bleed..." he muttered under his breath.

Blaine watched in confusion as Kurt knelt on the floor and reached underneath his bed, sliding out a slightly dusty and dingy-looking guitar case.

"You play? But your hands are so soft…" Blaine mused.

"Yes, and I work hard for it."

Blaine chuckled. That's the Kurt he knew.

Kurt unbuckled the case and took out his guitar, running his hands over it. It was a beautifully carved black and cherry wood guitar, with a pretty red rose painted on it. "Limited edition, this is," Kurt whispered. "It was my mother's."

Kurt looked up with a sad smile on his face as he sat himself on the bed. He talked as he tuned the strings expertly, playing a few tester chords. "Is it alright if I play you my latest? It's… about you, actually." Kurt admitted, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Blaine waved his hand, watching the countertenor lovingly as he playing the opening notes to his song. And Kurt's voice rang out, clear and true.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

Blaine chuckled as Kurt referenced their first meeting. Blaine remembered that day clearly; who wouldn't remember being stopped, out of _all_ the people in that hallway, by the most beautiful boy on earth?

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Kurt looked up from his intense gaze at the floor. He saw Blaine smiling and lightened up some. He let the emotions he felt whilst writing this song flow out now into he words and melody.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_And I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me_

'_Cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

If Blaine's smile got any wider, he face would split in two. He and Kurt had only been together for a short time, but they had already said those three powerful words. And now, he had proof.

_The world in coming down on me_

_And I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you _

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Blaine's smile and Kurt's gaze turned slightly sad as they both remembered their days of taunting, their days of feeling lost and lonely. But now they had each other, right?

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me_

'_Cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Kurt's skillful guitar strumming and sweet voice built in intensity as the song rose to its climax. Kurt and Blaine's eyes met. They gaze never wavered, both of them expressing their deep love in that one, single look. One look was all it took.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved_

'_Til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

The little instrumental break that followed now featured Kurt's musical skills in a different aspect. He truly was a great musician. And even as the rest of the song progressed, their eyes never left each other, with twin smiles on their lips, Kurt continued with the ending of the song.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me_

'_Cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me_

'_Cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Kurt's emotion and happiness and just _everything _were being felt at once. The one feeling that overwhelmed all was pure, undying love. The last line came out in nothing more than a tremulous whisper.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The last notes faded into the silence. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but no words to describe the phenomena that had just occurred would come to his brain. "I'm speechless." He whispered.

Instead of those words sounding like the cliché that they were, they summed up everything nicely and fully. Because they were perfect for each other. And that's just the way things worked.

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "You don't know… how much that means to me." Kurt said with a chuckle. He cheeks still had that rosy hue to them that made him look so innocent and delicate.

Blaine made his way slowly but surely to the bed where Kurt was perched. "I love you." He said slowly.

Kurt smiled. "I know." He said cheekily. Blaine wrapped his arms around him as he kissed his cheek. Kurt hummed contentedly. Who knew Kurt was the cuddle whore?

"I wasn't lying, you know. There's nowhere I love more than right here." Kurt said, his eyes closed as he and Blaine shifted onto their sides, Kurt being the little spoon. "I wish I could stay here forever."

"Don't worry," Blaine assured him. "We have a lifetime ahead of us to do this…" Blaine leaned forward, breathing into his ear, "… and more."

A shudder ran down Kurt's spine at the implications. He always knew he and Blaine would last forever. It's comforting to know, beyond a doubt, that he felt the same.

"A lifetime."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So, yeah... you want some crackers with that cheese? XD**

**And.. did I slip some... undapper!Blaine thoughts in there? I'm a total baby penguin, I swear! :O**

**You know, I always know while I'm writing the story what I want to put in these, but I never remember when I'm writing them. :/**

**So... yeah, review and alert and favorite and stuffs! Oh, and check out the poll on my profile! I want a little more feedback before I make my decision.**


	4. Best Valentines Ever?

**(A/N): Hey peoples!**

**Sorry I've been gone for a while. School. :/**

**But I have all week off now! So I'm gonna write! Yay!**

**Okay this is kind of bad. Sorry, but I really wanted to get something up for the few of you who read this. :)**

**It is based off of a prompt by _Mega The Vampire Slayer. _It can be summarized in one word: NEFF.**

**(Or is it Niff?)**

**ANYWAYS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would suck if I did. I also don't own 'Till My Heart Stops Beating' by Joe Brooks. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Valentine's Day Ever?<strong>

He was desperate. Why did their one-year anniversary have to coincide with Valentine's Day? The two most romantic occasions on one day equals tremendous pressure to pull out _all _of the stops.

He loved him so much. He needed some way to prove it. But he wasn't very apt when it comes to romance. And he knew just who to go to for assistance.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Jeff asked, knocking on his friend's door.<p>

"Jeff? Is there a problem?" Kurt asked once he opened the door to see a very distressed Jeff.

"Nick!" Jeff exclaimed, plopping down on Kurt's bed.

"Oh no!" Kurt wrung his hands. "Did you fight? Is he hurt? Oh geez, Jeff, spit it out!"

"Valentine's day… _and _our anniversary…. Same day." Jeff grumbled, rubbing his hands up and down his face.

"Oh!" Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I can help you with that."

"Thank you, Kurt! If I wasn't in love with Nick and you weren't dating Blaine then I would totally love you and stuff!" Jeff gushed kind of awkwardly.

"Whatever." Kurt waved it off, but still had that blush and far-off look in his eyes that he got whenever someone mentioned his raven-haired boyfriend. He shook his head, clearing it. "Now, down to business. What are your plans?" Kurt questioned.

Silence.

Kurt sighed. "Really, Jeff?"

He groaned unintelligible words.

"Okay. Do you want to go for subtle acts of love or proud and dramatic declarations?" Kurt said, gesturing grandly.

"… The second one." Jeff said, pulling himself up from his sprawled position across Kurt's now rumpled bed.

Kurt clapped his hands. "Great! I was hoping for that!"

Jeff smiled at his friend's giddiness and overexcitement. He was slightly worried, however, about what the countertenor would come up with.

Kurt continued. "What if you sang to him?"

Jeff held up his hands. "Normally I would be all for that, but after the whole Gap Attack thing…" he trailed off, twin grimaces on both of their faces at the memory.

Kurt sniffed primly and stated, "Well, if you avoid serenading someone you hardly know and refrain from singing songs about sex toys, then I'm sure it'll go over much better."

Jeff laughed. He really did want this to be all it could possibly for Nick. He loved him more than he ever thought possible. Maybe…

"What song?"

Kurt fist pumped. "Yes!"

Jeff shook his head. "Seriously, though, finding the perfect song could take… years."

"No," Kurt tutted, "With my expansive repertoire, this will take merely half an hour at most."

Kurt made a flitting gesture with his hands, signaling for Jeff to scoot back on his bed. He came and sat next to him, turning until they were face-to-face.

"How strongly do you feel for Nick?" Kurt sounded like he was interrogating him.

"Like nothing I've ever felt before. Sometimes I just can't hold it in, you know?" Jeff said as he smiled down at his hands, thoughts of his boyfriend flashing through his mind.

Kurt had to hold back the "D'awww!" that was bubbling in his throat at his love struck friend. He continued the questioning. "How long do you think this relationship will last?"

"Forever, I hope. I don't think I can bear being apart from him… gosh, Kurt, you're making me all mushy!" Jeff pulled a face.

Kurt's tinkling laugh filled the room. "I think I have the perfect song." He said, but this time it was he who was blushing.

Jeff cocked his head in confusion. "Kurt?"

"Well… how about I play it for you?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, that's perfect!" Jeff yelled, springing up to strangle the petite boy with a massive hug. Kurt just barely managed to move his guitar out of harm's way.<p>

Kurt spluttered and struggled to breathe. "J—" Kurt choked.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jeff was still bouncing with excitement. "But that's an _amazing _song! Who's it by, anyways! I have got to get that on my iPod!"

Once the blonde Warbler had ceased his rambling, he realized Kurt was flushed once more and was not answering his questions. It was getting weird.

"Kurt?"

"Me."

"What?" Jeff was dumbfounded.

"Me." Kurt repeated. "I wrote the song."

Silence.

"No way." Jeff said, sounding slightly awed. "Dude, that's sweet!"

Kurt smiled, but said, "Do _not _call me 'dude'. My stepbrother can't and neither can you."

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Wes yelled, "Attention, Warblers!" the banging of a gavel rang throughout the room, which fell into silence.<p>

"Warbler Jeff would like to make an announcement." David said, gesturing for said Warbler to stand.

He stood and looked to Kurt for reassurance. Kurt smirked and mouthed, "Go on."

"I would like to ask the council for permission to do a performance." Jeff said, taking a deep breath as he scanned the faces of the Warblers around his, lingering of Nick.

"It would be in here, right now actually. It's been pre-prepared and I would only need the help of Kurt." Jeff explained, and then waited through the tense silence for the answer.

"I don't see why not," concluded Trent.

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Kurt as he stood up next to him. Kurt grabbed his guitar (much to the surprise of the Warblers) and began tuning wordlessly.

"This song," Jeff started, "is dedicated to a very special person in my life. Nick." He smiled at the now blushing boy before him. "Happy Valentine's Day and anniversary, love."

And with that, they began. Jeff started out with some "Oh's", accompanied by Kurt's simple chords, which picked up as the melody began.

_I can't hold it down_

_Or hold it in_

'_Cause I've got a feeling _

_That I've finally found_

_I've waited for you all my life_

_And with no rhyme or reason_

_I got knocked to the ground_

Jeff smirked towards his boyfriend, as he sung his love to him. He really hoped this had the effect he was going for; he really, _really _loved Nick and he needed some substantial way to prove it.

_I'm in a thousand pieces, and I've got no excuse_

_To keep it all a secret, a secret now_

Jeff's voice was strong and soulful and Kurt was moving to the easy beat behind him. The music swelled into the chorus, and Jeff and Nick met eyes, loving smiles on their faces.

_I'm never gonna let you down_

_I'm never gonna leave you out_

_I'm gonna be there till my heart stops beating_

_My heart stops beating _

_And now it doesn't matter where you are_

_I'm never gonna be that far_

_I'm gonna be there till my heart stops beating_

_My heart stops beating_

The Warblers were all smiling as one of their 'power couples' had there lovey-dovey eyes on. They were all swaying slightly to the unfamiliar song with the moving lyrics and mellow style. Wes made a mental note to ask what the song was after.

_Your eyes, deep mind_

_Are everything to me, acts like diamond ring_

_And when we're together_

_We're together so come first_

_This is more than we know_

_A situation that we let go_

_Gonna end up regretting forever_

_And ever now_

Jeff walked over to kneel in front of Nick, whose eyes were suspiciously shiny. Jeff took a hold of his hands, looked straight into those eyes, and sung directly to him.

_I'm never gonna let you down_

_I'm never gonna leave you out_

_I'm gonna be there till my heart stops beating_

_My heart stops beating_

_And now it doesn't matter where you are_

_I'm never gonna be that far_

_I'm gonna be there till my heart stops beating_

_My heart stops beating_

Nick was overwhelmed. Jeff was singing to _him. _He never would have though he's find someone like him in Ohio of all places, but boy was he glad he did.

The song once again turned to "Ooh's", which Jeff sang as he tugged a red –faced Nick to the center of the room, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close.

_I'm never gonna let you down_

_I'm never gonna leave you out_

_I'm gonna be here till my heart stops beating_

_My heart stops beating_

_And now it doesn't matter where you are_

_I'm never gonna be that far_

_I'm gonna be there till my heart stops beating_

_My heart stops beating_

_My heart stops beating_

Nick and Jeff we're face –to-face, chest to chest. They spun in slow circles around the room. Kurt was smiling radiantly at both of them, casting significant glances at Blaine as he played, mouthing the words himself.

Jeff repeated the last line once more in nothing more than a whisper. Nick stood up on his toes and completed the song with a kiss.

"Thank you." Nick breathed, wiping away a stray tear. "I love you so, _so _much."

"_I _love _you_. I will never, ever leave your side, and if I do, I want you to get one of these goofballs over here to slap some sense into me."

Nick giggled, and sound that sent shivers into Jeff's belly. They embraced once more, amidst the various cheers and catcalls of the Warblers.

"That was amazing, guys!" Wes whooped, abandoning his gavel (for once).

"Yeah, I mean, who knew Kurt could play guitar?" Trent inquired.

Kurt blushed and he and Blaine clasped hands, sharing a short peck of their own.

"What was that song, by the way?" David asking, patting Nick on the back. "It was really good."

"It's called 'Till My Heart Stops Beating'." Jeff said, pausing as he sent a glance to Kurt. "And Kurt wrote it."

"Kurt?" Flint asked. "Really?"

"Hey, now don't be sounding all surprised." Kurt defended with a shy smile on his face.

The Warblers broke into chuckles before falling into their own conversations, the regular meeting neglected.

Nick and Jeff sat in one of the couches in the corner.

* * *

><p>"That… was really, really great." Nick said, feeling as if he couldn't be making more of an understatement.<p>

"I meant those words, though, even if it was Kurt who wrote them." Jeff said matter-of-factly. "I'm not leaving anytime soon.

"Good." Nick said, smiling cheekily. "'Cause I wouldn't let you."

A comfortable silence ensued. "So…" Jeff started, "is this the best Valentine's-slash-anniversary ever?"

"I'm pretty sure this is the only Valentine's-slash-anniversary."

"Touché."

"You know I love you, right?"

Jeff replaced his reply with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Review, comment? :D**

**So yeah... prompts are still open. I like getting prompts. They make me happy. *hint hint***

**Oh, and sorry that all my endings are either crappy, cheesy, or crappy and cheesy (a great combo!). Anyone know a way to fix that? :/**

**Thanks again to all my readers!**

**DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	5. Who Woulda Thunk It?

**(A/N): New chapter! Yay!**

**So... yeah. I'm writing more. :) I think I might start up an actual story soon. you know, with a plot and everything! Don't worry though. I'll keep this story up for as long as I can. ;)**

**This is based off of another prompt by _Mega The Vampire Slayer_ who asked for more of a focus on the Warbler reactions... I hope I did it justice. :/**

**The song I used this time was 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada, but I used the slow piano version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do i own the previously mentioned song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Woulda Thunk It?<strong>

Everyone knew their resident diva was fabulous. He had many, definitely unexpected, talents. Like the fact that he used to be a football player and that he helped his father as a mechanic.

They knew that The Kurt Hummel had no limits. But that didn't make this any less surprising.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys?" Blaine asked, walking into the common room full of Warblers. "Have any of you seen Kurt?"<p>

Everyone replied with variations of "No."

Blaine's brow furrowed. Where could he be? "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, he's still fairly new to the school." Nick reasoned, standing up. "Let's just search a couple of the corridors just in case he got lost."

The Warblers stood up en mass and headed into the hallways.

Now, they didn't split up as one might have thought. Though they were supposed to be at an advanced level high school, the thought never occurred to them that splitting up may have sped up the process.

* * *

><p>Kurt, in fact, was lost.<p>

A little.

But Kurt Hummel could fend for himself in the horrible wilderness that was the commons of Dalton Academy. He searched for anything familiar to get his bearings on his location in the massive school.

He randomly tried a door, thanking the unknown force above that it was unlocked.

On the inside was little more than a grand piano. It was _gorgeous. _It was placed in the center of the small room, bathed in the light of the evening sun streaming through the bay window on the opposite wall.

Kurt walked up to it, running his hands across it, savoring in the silky smoothness of the keys under his fingertips. Sufficiently distracted, he sat down on the stool and pressed a few keys tentatively, letting the sparkling notes linger in the still air.

He let his fingers do as they pleased, which turned out to be a delicate melody that his mother taught him as a child. Basking in the fond memories, Kurt smiled softly.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were chatting distractedly as they searched for their missing countertenor. They haven't found him as of yet, and Blaine was getting worried.<p>

"He'll be fine." Jeff assured him, his armed still linked with Nick's. "Where else could he have gone?"

Blaine exhaled, trying to think rationally. _Right. Nothing's wrong. Calm down. _

As he stilled his frantic thoughts, he could have sworn he heard something in the distance. He strained his ears, trying to discern what it was. Where…? There it was. What was it?

Oh! It sounded like… a piano? "Guys, shh!" Blaine urged them, still listening intently.

As silence descended upon the group of boys, the quiet piano melody became more pronounced.

Their interests sparked, they all moved the room where the sound was coming. The door was ajar slightly, a soft glow illuminating the faint darkness of the hall.

As they neared, they could sense the shift in melody into an entirely different song.

And then a wonderfully familiar voice joined in.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me, my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

The Warblers listened on with pleasantly surprised and relieved smiles. Kurt's angelic voice added a wonderful quality to the sweet, unfamiliar ballad.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

There eyes all zoned in on Blaine, the countertenor's boyfriend. He had a faint, pink hue to his cheeks as Kurt's beautiful voice continued with the melody, expressing his love unknowingly to his onlookers.

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel ecstatic_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

The mass of boys together had a pretty extensive repertoire. But not one of them could place the song. They couldn't determine a title or artist.

It was shocking, because a ballad as beautiful as this should have had much more popularity.

_You arms are my castle, you heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

Kurt was smiling softly as he sang, his fingers gliding lithely over the keys. He loved the feel of his own intricate melody weaving its way around him, encompassing him in the feel of the music.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

"Does anybody know what song this is?" a Warbler whispered. "It's kind of amazingly awesome."

Everyone shook their heads. They would have to ask Kurt after. They didn't want to interrupt.

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel ecstatic_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

The music swelled yet softened at the same time. Kurt's lilting voice turned breathy, adding an interesting quality to the song. The Warblers were unconsciously swaying to the rhythm, sappy smiles on their lips.

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Kurt repeated the lines one last time, his fingers hardly tapping the keys anymore as the song faded to a close.

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel ecstatic_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Blaine pushed the doors the rest of the way open, standing at the forefront of the wave of applause. Kurt looked up in shock, before breaking into giggles.

"Hello there. You were all just meandering by, I suppose?" Kurt said, smirking as he stood from the piano.

"Actually, we were looking for you." Wes said.

"None of us had seen you for a while, so we thought you may have gotten lost." David explained, looking chagrined that his friend didn't mind sounding as creepy as he did.

"Oh." Kurt laughed. "I was lost. But then I found this and got… distracted." He said sheepishly.

"That's fine." Blaine said, walking up to him and pressing a kiss to his lips. "That song was beautiful."

Kurt smiled shyly, a slightly awed look on his face. He thought his songs were good, and this was one of his own personal favorites of his, but he never thought anyone else, let alone the subject of the song, would like it.

"Yeah, speaking of…" Wes started. "What was that song? None of us have heard it before and it was really good."

"Yeah, I mean, now I know what to sing to my girlfriend on our anniversary!"

"It was so pretty!"

"I didn't know you could play piano, Kurt!"

The Warblers were all shouting out there various praises before Kurt could find an opening to answer. "I wrote it."

Silence.

"Really?" Thad deadpanned. "Wow."

"No way!"

"I've never known a songwriter before! Well, at least writers of good songs…"

"Kurt Hummel really is capable of anything, isn't he?"

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Did you… are you serious?"

"Well, yeah." Kurt blushed. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, no. We should have expected it." David said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt laughed, glad the slight tension had been broken. "When did you start writing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged as he answered. "A couple of years ago. I've been able to play since before my mother died, but didn't start making my own music until I was older."

To say the Warblers were shocked was an understatement. Some were just pleasantly surprised with the little turn of events, while others were having more jealous thoughts.

Then you had Wes, who was hatching a plan. "Kurt?" He said, busting right into his and Blaine's conversation, receiving a glower from the latter. "Do you think you could write us a song to perform at Sectionals?"

Kurt gaped. "Really? I… I don't know what to say!" But he looked ecstatically happy.

"Say yes, Kurt." Blaine said teasingly. Kurt laughed as he threw his arms around Wes.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Kurt asked in spite of his happiness.

"Of course! What other way to make a statement than doing original songs acapella?"

After everything that had gone done that day, though, they all learned one thing.

Never doubt Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Why am I so bad at ending these?**

**Okay so... prompts are still open, as are song requests and such. Reveiws are love as is any sort of feedback.**

**Check out the poll on my profile. It would mean a lot to me!**

**DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	6. When Love Is Needed

**(****A/N): Hey, look! Another chapter!**

**Just a warning: this chapter is kinda angsty...**

**And I feel terrible for posting this after I've watched tonight's Glee! Okay, just listen to this song, those of you who've seen it and think of Dave and try not to cry! D:**

**Just a note: this chapter is kinda AU-ish, with hints at canon events and such. But mostly AU.**

**The beautiful song I used was "Echo" by the even more beautiful Jason Walker. This song was requested by _Juliet Hummel-Anderson._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (ojklarsvguieo I still am freaking out!) or the beautiful song I've mentioned above. :)**

* * *

><p>Dalton Academy.<p>

Worlds away from McKinley. Kurt knew he was safe here. But, if anything, there was one thing McKinley had that Dalton didn't: freedom.

And that's not in the way that it seems. Dalton felt… repressive. Kurt felt the need to blend in, tone down and basically go against everything he stood for at McKinley.

But there _was _a major plus at Dalton.

Blaine Anderson.

Kurt was torn. He felt empty. He felt alone. He didn't know what to do.

The only person he really had at Dalton was Blaine. He was the only person he had at all, actually. Once things had gotten… difficult, Kurt had shut down, pushed everyone out. That was how he coped.

And his so called "friends" had backed out on him. Given up.

When Blaine showed up, it was like a beacon of light: hope. Hope for support, hope for companionship…

Hope for love.

Kurt knew he was spiraling down. He needed one person, just _one single person _to show they cared and his world would turn upright.

Kurt was irrevocably in love with Blaine. But he didn't feel the same.

So what now?

* * *

><p>Blaine was worried.<p>

Kurt seemed to be retreating into himself as of late. What had caused it, he didn't know, but he also didn't know what to do to fix it.

He would see Kurt at times, just staring into his phone, as if he was waiting. Waiting for something that would never come.

The fashionable countertenor hardly ever smiled anymore. And if he did, they were small little quirks of his upper lip that could hardly be considered a smile, and they didn't reach his eyes.

Blaine wanted—no, _needed_—to know what was wrong. Because he needed to fix this, stat.

It hurt him to watch the one he loved in pain.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked in to Warblers rehearsal at the last second, just as Wes was banging his gavel.<p>

"Alright, Warblers! First, let's get our official announcements done and on record before we move on to practice a new piece."

The three council members made the obligatory notices and such, and were preparing to pass out the new sheet music when Kurt stood up.

Everyone looked to him in shock.

"If I may," Kurt began softly, gently, "I would like to… perform a song." He paused, took a breath, and looked up to meet the eyes of the council. "I know it's not the way of the Warblers, but in New Directions…" nobody but Blaine noticed how he stuttered over his former Glee club's name, "when somebody was feeling… something, anything really… they could sing it out."

Everyone waited with bated breath as Kurt continued his speech. "We've all done it at one point or another. We all did for Quinn when she was pregnant. I did when my father had his heart attack. We even planned a flash mob at the mall as an intervention against Rachel's nose job."

While they were all shocked of the antics and goings-ons of New Directions, they were also all intrigued about where Kurt was going with this.

"So, if you don't mind…" He voice was soft and tentative, "I've written a piece myself, because no song out there could really capture what's going on right now."

The Warblers were shocked into silence. Only Wes had regained enough brain power to respond. "O-of course, Kurt. The floor is yours."

Kurt walked over to the piano, closing his eyes and taking a deep, shuddering breath.

And he began to play.

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

'_Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is _

_But I'm miss it now_

Kurt's eyes were downcast, watching his fingers ghost over the keys. His voice was soft, yet the message was loud. The emotion and pain were raw in Kurt's voice as he got over himself and admitted that something was wrong.

_I'm out on the edge_

_And I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes_

_I'll pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

Kurt's hands were shaking, and his eyes were watering. He took a deep breath as a tear slipped down his cheek, bringing his eyes up a fraction. It was just enough for Blaine to see the watery cesious eyes hidden beneath his dark eyelashes.

'_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

Kurt lifted his eyes all the way this time, staring intensely into hazel. Kurt swallowed his pride as he confessed that _he needed help. _That he needed someone there and that someone could _so easily _be Blaine.

_Listen, Listen_

_I would take a whisper _

_If that's all you had to give_

_But it isn't, isn't_

_You could come and save me and_

_Try to chase the crazy_

_Right outta my head_

Kurt's voice lifted powerfully into the chorus once more, his gaze never faltering. Blaine stared back just as intensely with tearful hazel eyes. He knew he needed to help. He knew he should have already. And here was the boy he loved spreading it all out before him.

_I'm out on the edge_

_And I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes_

_I'll pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

Kurt's fingers flew over the keys expertly; the sadly beautiful balled surrounded the room. The song grew in intensity before reaching its climax, more tears squeezing out of Kurt's eyes.

'_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

_I don't want to be an island_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_Get to see your face again_

Blaine was crying now, too. Kurt's voice was so horribly beautiful, it broke his heart. He never, _ever_ wanted to see the slight countertenor this way again…

And he would make sure of that himself.

_I don't want to be an island_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_Get to see your face again_

_Once again…_

The tinkling notes of the piano faded, Kurt's words standing out. Kurt's voice sounded right on the verge of breaking, and his fingers were trembling. The song reached its crescendo once more as Kurt belted out the lyrics; words filled with his heart, his soul, his pain.

_Just my echo…_

_My shadow…_

_You're my only friend and _

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes_

_I'll pretend I'm alright _

_But it's never enough_

It was quiet once more, the soft notes of the piano seeming quieter than the silence. Kurt's voice was just above a whisper at this point.

'_Cause my echo, echo…_

_Oh, my shadow, shadow…_

_Mmmm_

Kurt's voice trembled as he repeated what he began with:

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Anybody out there?_

Kurt let out a loud breathe into the dead silence of the room. He looked up to the ceiling, trying to hold in his tears to no avail. With a choked sob, he stood, whispering, "Excuse me…"

But then the most wonderful thing happened.

He was stopped.

By Blaine.

Blaine had stood up, grabbing onto Kurt's wrist as he passed. "Kurt," he mumbled pulling him to his chest. "Oh, Kurt."

The rest of the Warblers could only watch tearfully as their newest member stood there, trembling, in Blaine's arms. Kurt's knees gave out, and Blaine gently led him to the floor.

"Shh," Blaine cooed, rocking him back and forth, "it's alright. You're not alone. I'm here."

Kurt choked on one of his breaths, clutching tighter to Blaine. "I… I just needed someone. Anyone." Kurt cried.

"You have me. I'll be here for as long as you want me."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, still managing to look absolutely breathtaking even though he was immensely upset. "You are all that I have."

Most, if not all, of the Warblers were crying as Kurt and Blaine stood up.

"I… I love you." Blaine said clearly. "Kurt, I love you. Oh, God, I love you! I knew I should've told you sooner, I know! But I've said it now and I only hope that you'll give me the ch—"

Kurt cut off Blaine's ramblings with his lips. The kiss was soft, yet passionate and loving. "I love you, too."

Kurt felt like a weight was lifted. He was loved. He could belong. He had somewhere where someone could need him.

He could be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So... reviews are love!**

**I think I maybe getting better with endings. :D**

**Prompts are still open, as are things like this one (song requests).**

**I'm planning on a story with an actual plot and stuff so be on the lookout for that. ;)**

**DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	7. Social Networking

**(A/N): Bonjour, mes amis!**

**READ: This may be the last of this story up for a few days. I know the updates have been pretty regular so far, but I'm trying to get a head start on my newest story before I post the first chapter.**

**But never fear! ;)**

**This chapter's scenario was from a prompt given by the ever –so-lovely **_**Mega The Vampire Slayer. **_**She wanted Blaine to find some of Kurt's original works on a site like Tumblr or something. But with my limited knowledge of this kinds of sites (see bottom A/N) I settled on Facebook.**

**Key: **_Italics in general: Kurt in the video_

_Italics Centered: singing _

**I adapted the lyrics a bit to fit the situation, too. Nothing to drastic, just some genders. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the awesome (and horrible)-ness that is Glee, nor do I own the song "Liar Liar" by Nevershoutnever. **

* * *

><p><strong>Social Networking<strong>

_What to do… what to do?_

You knew things were ridiculous when you finished your homework and you don't know what to do with yourself.

_C'mon, Blaine, _he chastised himself, _Think! What do normal teenage boys do in their free time?_

Blaine, feeling pathetic, latched onto the first idea that popped into his mind. "Facebook!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Facebook." Kurt said, chuckling deviously. His guitar and camera beside him, Kurt worked on getting his latest video posted. "That'll teach him, won't it?"<p>

Upon completion of that task, Kurt resigned himself to think some more about what actually happened. Was he… happier now? He couldn't tell. Maybe he would talk to Blaine once he returned to Dalton tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Blaine smiled as a new update from Kurt popped up on the screen. "A video?"<p>

Interest piqued, Blaine clicked and brought the video up.

The title of the video was "Liar Liar", and the thumbnail was of Kurt holding a guitar. Huh. Blaine didn't know he played.

He hit play. The video started with Kurt (cutely, in his opinion) adjusting the camera's view with confusion on his face. "_Whatever_," he sighed, sitting back.

"_I don't know how you start of a video like this, so I'm just going to jump into it."_ Kurt said, smiling. Blaine chuckled. Kurt was too adorable sometimes.

"_I was just on this site not too long ago to change my relationship status to single, because, you know," _Kurt laughed dryly, "_nothing's official until you put it up on Facebook."_

Blaine laughed again. It would seem so, wouldn't it?

"_Anyways, I've recently broken up with my boyfriend, and to say the least, I wasn't very happy about it. Let's just hope it was for the better."_

Blaine didn't know what to think. He was simultaneously feeling sorry for Kurt for breaking up with him, confused as to why, ecstatic that Kurt was now single, and confused even more on why he was so happy about Kurt's single status.

"_So I wrote a song about it." _Kurt smirked as he picked up a guitar. _"This is dedicated to… well, I'm not going to name any names, but you know who you are."_

Kurt wrote songs? This could be interesting. Blaine was really just looking for an excuse to hear Kurt sing again, and the fact that he missed him terribly (what? He was gone for the weekend) probably added to it.

Kurt jumped into the song.

_You've got it all down, got it all down_

_Down to a science_

_Breaking hearts is what you do for fun_

_Little one_

Kurt sang with the most patronizing tone he could, sending the camera condescending smirk. Well, that would tell Flint not to mess with Kurt, now wouldn't it?

_But see I wrote it all down_

_Wrote it all down into a song_

_I'll break your heart in just three minutes now_

_Look who won_

Kurt looked nothing but gorgeous in his focus. He played skillfully during the brief instrumental break before launching into the lyrics once more.

_Yeah, I'm moving on but that's the way it goes_

_When you break my heart everybody knows_

_Don't pull that shit again_

Whoa. Blaine wasn't used to Kurt swearing, especially in a mood like that, were he almost _growled _out the words. Blaine briefly wondered what the hell his former boyfriend had done to elicit that response.

_For me know but I'm building up_

_I can see that I've had enough of you!_

_I'm finally through_

Kurt's voice was extraordinary as it reached higher. Blaine was surprised he could reach his upper register in this way without losing the more pop tone he had adopted for his song.

_And all I see in you_

_Is another mistake right over my shoulder_

_And now I see who you are_

_And all I saw in you_

_Was a boy just looking for love_

_And now all I need is and apology_

_But damn that's too much!_

Kurt looked positively fierce on that last line, strumming his guitar forcefully as he kept up the beat. The song really was infectious.

_Everybody's talking about how you're not the boy_

_That you say you are_

Aha! So Kurt was paying attention when everyone tried to warn him of Flint's reputation. That coherent though stuttered to a halt when Kurt growled out the next lines before hopping right back into those angelic yet ferocious high notes.

_With that deceiving little smile_

_And your black hole of denial _

_I'm not the least bit surprised_

_That your whole wide world_

_Is crashing down right before my eyes_

Kurt had some sort of smirk on his face. Blaine couldn't place the emotion behind it, but it seemed sort of smug. And _damn, _was it sexy.

_And all I see in you_

_Is another mistake right over my shoulder_

_And now I see who you are_

_And all I saw in you_

_Was a boy just looking for love_

_And now all I need is and apology_

Kurt made up for the break in the melody with some riffs on his guitar. Blaine watched as Kurt played, seeing the muscles, muscles he had never noticed were hidden beneath that blazer, jumped and stood out. In fact, all of Kurt just looked exceptional today.

Blaine sighed. Kurt was free now, wasn't he? Does that mean Blaine could make a move, or would he just be a rebound?

Was Kurt _really _over Flint?

_And all I see in you_

_Is another mistake right over my shoulder_

_And now I see who you are_

_And all I saw in you_

_Was a boy just looking for love_

_And now all I need is and apology_

_Is that too much?_

That last chord hung in the air as Kurt let out a breath. "_So there you have it."_

"There he is…" Blaine mumbled to himself, thanking the stars no one was around to see him. He must have sounded positively bonkers.

"_And hey… you know who you are? Yeah. Don't cross a Hummel." _Kurt said with one of his infamous bitch stares as he shut off the camera.

"Go get him, Blaine!" He whispered as he paced the length of his room.

_Well, that's completely irrational, _the logical side of his brain piped up, _he's not even at Dalton at the moment._

"Not helping…" Blaine trailed off when he realized he was talking to himself.

He needed to lie down.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): That's that.**

**I feel as if I portrayed Blaine as a total lovesick puppy in this. But that's okay. Because puppy!Blaine makes me giggle. ;) **

**Also, that part in the beginning about that homework? That comes from personal experience. Going to and IB school does that to a person. It's like "No homework… am I forgetting something?"**

**And on the Facebook and stuff… I don't have one. I don't know how to use it or what works what way. So bear with me, yeah?**

**Reviews = awesomeness!**

**DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	8. Confessions

**(A/N): Yep. Another day, another chapter… But look! I'm posting at a normal hour! XD**

**This chapter's kinda AU-ish. Blaine's at McKinley, but they're not together yet (shame, isn't it?).**

**The song I used was "Hello, I Love You" by The Doors and was prompted (yet again) by **_**Mega The Vampire Slayer. **_**I think I can now officially announce them my biggest fan! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song. I don't own anything! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

It was a totally normal occurrence. Kurt knows it shouldn't bother him, but that doesn't make that fluttery feeling dissipate.

Kurt desperately tried to rein in the green monster rearing behind his eyes as Blaine turned around and returned to their table.

He glared over his raven-haired friend's shoulder at the flirty barista who hadn't yet taken her eyes off of him. The same one who had written her name and number on Blaine's coffee cup for the past week. The one that twirled her hair and looked up through her long lashes as he ordered.

Yes, yes. Kurt Hummel was jealous.

* * *

><p>He just wanted Blaine to <em>notice <em>him. He was madly in love with him, after all.

It was terrible when that resentment inside him flared up when Blaine interacted with a _girl. _He would never reciprocate her feelings anyways, right?

Kurt simply fumed silently as the logical part of his brain spewed its usual excuses, trying to convince himself that he was being irrational. Which he knew. But still.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee club, things seemed to <em>finally <em>be going his way.

Mr. Shuester scrawled one word across the board in messy handwriting: "Confessions!"

"Now," Mr. Shue launched into his explanation of this week's assignment, "this week is all about confessions—through song. This is the perfect time to say something you wouldn't have the nerve to otherwise." He paused, eyes alight. "Use this assignment to really get yourself out there, you know?"

_Yeah… _Kurt mused to himself; _I think I know exactly what I'll be singing…_

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed up late that night, perfecting his piece and solidifying the rhythms and harmonies. It was nearing one in the morning before he was satisfied.<p>

Kurt sighed as he fell into bed, hoping to the nonexistent God that this went as he planned it.

And in his dreams, he pictured a certain hazel-eyed boy…

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone!" Mr. Shue exclaimed, sounding very enthusiastic. "We already have our first performance of this week! Kurt?" He said, gesturing to the stage.<p>

Kurt coughed primly, trying to disguise the flutter of nerves that had built up in his stomach.

"Hey," he whispered quickly, leaning over to Blaine under the pretense of putting his satchel next to his chair. "Just… listen okay?"

Blaine nodded, confused. He always listened to Kurt. His voice was like no other.

Kurt walked up to the front, accompanied by Tina and Brittany.

Kurt swallowed quickly before speaking, something that only Blaine noticed. But when he spoke, he sounded no different than his usual overconfident self.

"I wrote this song last night." He started off, ignoring the looks of intrigue and confusion he received. "And I'm sort of… singing it to a certain person." His eyes flicked, hardly noticeable, to Blaine. "They know who they are."

And with that, a smirk settled on Kurt's lips as the music began around him, his shoulders bouncing slightly to the upbeat tempo of the song.

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

Kurt sang with an openly confident look on his face, his eyes locking with Blaine's right off the bat. Blaine was shocked by his bluntness if anything else.

Tina and Brittany jumped in on harmonies as he repeated:

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

Blaine smiled tentatively, his leg tapping unconsciously. Kurt was an amazing performer.

_Oh, yeah. He's singing to you Blaine! _His brain helpfully chirped.

Oh. He's singing to _him_.

_He's walking down the street_

_Blind to every eye he meets_

_Do you think you'll be the guy_

_To make the Queen of the Angels sigh?_

Kurt was damn sexy when he let himself go like this. He was just free and let the performance flow through him. That flirty smirk never failed, and that twinkle in his eye brightened as he met Blaine's once more.

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

Blaine sat there, dumbstruck. Kurt was singing to him. To _him. _His brain had short-circuited somehow, so his thoughts weren't processing.

Blaine resisted the urge to slap himself. His gaze never faltered, and an identical smirk seemed to form. Kurt arched one delicate eyebrow in his direction.

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

Kurt sauntered in the opposite direction, giving Blaine a view from the back.

_How can he look good from all angles? _Blaine thought aimlessly, his eyes never straying from his fabulous countertenor.

_He holds his head so high_

_Like a statue in the sky_

_His arms are wicked, and his legs are long_

_When he moves my brain screams out this song!_

Blaine was entirely focused on the shimmy of Kurt's hips, only to have his jaw literally drop at the gravelly tone Kurt's voice took on. With it usually sounding so clear and pure, well… he couldn't say it was an unpleasant surprise.

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet_

_Like a dog that begs for something sweet_

_Do you hope to make him see, you fool?_

_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

Kurt' voice rose once more. Blaine wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle if Kurt wanted to be…

Well, it was obvious that Kurt didn't want to be _just friends_ anymore, now did he?

"_Hello!"_ Kurt flicked his wrist at the club, eliciting giggles.

"_Hello!" _He walked past Mercedes…

"_Hello!" _Smiled flirtatiously at Puck…

"_Hello!"_ Danced past a chuckling Rachel…

"_Hello!"_ He trailed his hand along Santana's…

"_Hello!" _Winked at Mike…

"_Hello!" _He stopped in front of Blaine. "_I want you."_

Blaine's smile got impossibly wider, tossing caution to the wind with a daring glint in his eye. He shot Kurt a smoldering look.

Kurt shot him one right back as he got to his knees in front of him. "_I need my baby…_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

Kurt shimmied upwards with every word, Blaine smirking right back. If it wasn't clear who Kurt was singing to before, it was now.

"_Hello!" _Kurt ended his song by plopping himself right in Blaine's lap, one arm wound deftly around his neck.

"H-Hello," Blaine said, a lot less smoothly than he was going for.

Kurt chuckled. The duo seemed to be unaware that every eye in the room was on them.

"Did you listen?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Why, yes, I did." Blaine said, seamlessly falling into their normal easy banter.

"Then…" Kurt paused, seemingly to convince himself of something. "You won't be surprised if I do… " Kurt leaned in until they were mere centimeters apart. "…this…"

And that distance was closed.

The kiss started out slow and tentative, but intensified quickly. Kurt's hands were trembling against the curve of Blaine's neck, and Blaine had to break away for stupidly necessary oxygen.

There was silence in the room for a second as the boys stared at each other with wide eyes.

Then the cheering broke out.

"Yeah, get some, white boy!"

"Finally! Now the eye-sex can stop!"

"That was surprisingly hot."

"Did my dolphin find another dolphin?"

They all stopped as Brittany commented, breaking into laughter. Even the two boys, Kurt still perched on Blaine's lap, had to chuckle at their friend.

"Yes, boo," Kurt answered. "I think I did."

* * *

><p>Kurt flicked at a strand of hair once more, quickly spraying it with hairspray.<p>

"There." He stated to his reflection. "Perfect."

And perfect was what he wanted for his first real date with Blaine.

They weren't going anywhere special, just their normal coffee hangout. But this time was so much better.

They walked in the door to see that the place was sort of crowded. "I'll save us a table." Kurt suggested, squeezing Blaine's hand before letting go and reserving their usual spot.

Kurt glanced over to the counter, seeing that same barista leaning on the countertop and talking with Blaine. I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable but was too polite to say anything.

Oh, and it seemed the girl was getting bold. Instead of discreetly writing her name and number on his cup (Pffsh), she went all out and wrote it on a napkin to hand to him directly.

"Oh." Blaine said, shocked. He really could be oblivious. "Um, sorry… I'm taken."

The barista seemed nonplussed as she made a comment I couldn't hear. Blaine awkwardly excused himself and hurried over to Kurt.

As soon as he set the drinks down, Kurt tugged on Blaine's tie to connect their lips. It didn't last long, because—hello! They're in public—but long enough for that barista to get an eye-full.

Kurt shot her a simpering glare before shrugging, as if to say, _Watcha gonna do?_

"What was that about?" Blaine asked, clearly not angry about the little surprise.

"Oh, nothing…" Kurt smiled at him, shooting one more glance towards the now pouting barista.

_Who's jealous now?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Well… it seems I just can't get our boys to keep their lips off each other, can I? Not that I'm complaining. ;)**

**Also, I apologize for my over-usage of ellipses. :/**

**Well, anyways… that's that and all that.**

**Keep a look out for my new story that should be posted VERY soon!**

**Prompts and reviews and everything are welcome, 'cause they're like love to me! :D**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes! **


	9. Yeah, For Realsies

**(A/N): Yeah, hi! Remember me?**

**Sorry, I told you that once school started the updates would drop off and well… they did.**

**BUT since I have no Glee (UUUUUGH) I have extra time to write today. So I'm updating this AND **_**Dalton: Witnessed**_** (hopefully). So yay for you!**

**The ever-so-faithful **_**Mega The Vampire Slayer **_**prompted that the Warblers perform an original of Kurt's for a competition, such as Regionals. This chapter branches of from an idea I tacked on at the end of Chapter 5 of this story.**

**I had difficulty choosing the song, but I finally settled on one. Oh, and I'm not really focusing any other performances, mainly just glossing over. The Warblers are my priority for this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in all its glory. I also don't own 'The Stars' by Jukebox the Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, For Realsies<strong>

_Then you had Wes, who was hatching a plan. "Kurt?" He said, busting right into his and Blaine's conversation, receiving a glower from the latter. "Do you think you could write us a song to perform at Sectionals?"_

_Kurt gaped. "Really? I… I don't know what to say!" But he looked ecstatically happy._

"_Say yes, Kurt." Blaine said teasingly. Kurt laughed as he threw his arms around Wes. _

"_You really think that's a good idea?" Kurt asked in spite of his happiness._

"_Of course! What other way to make a statement than doing original songs acapella?"_

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't remember how to breathe.<p>

He was panicking. What was he _thinking _when he agreed to this? He was going to cost them Regionals! Kurt couldn't believe he'd done this to himself and the Warblers.

_Breathe in, breathe out. _Kurt prompted himself.

It wasn't working very well.

He slowly slid down the wall, dropping his head between his knees. As he attempted to collect himself, he heard footsteps come his way.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine knelt down beside him, resting a hand gently on his shoulder.

Kurt shuddered and choked out, "No!"

"Why not? Kurt, breathe!" Blaine brought Kurt to his chest. "Just like me, come on."

Blaine took deep, deliberate breaths, feeling Kurt follow and calm. That relieved Blaine. He didn't like seeing Kurt all worked up.

"Now, do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Blaine spun him around, keeping him in his arms, and lifted an eyebrow.

"I… panicked." Kurt said lamely. With a prompting look from Blaine, he continued. "I've never had a solo in front of a performance audience before, and I've _certainly _never done an original and we're going to lose because Wes took a stupid risk on me and its going to be all my fault and—"

Blaine cut him off with his lips. "I would've slapped you but this benefited both sides." Blaine said softly once he pulled away.

"Thanks." Kurt bit out a laugh. "I needed that."

Blaine smirked, pulling is boyfriend off of the ground and flicked invisible lint off his blazer.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>"… <em>Please welcome the Dalton Academy Warblers!"<em>

The curtain lifted to show a mass of blazer-clad boys with their heads bowed. The outer ring lifted their heads as they sang the opening chords; the inner circle popping up as they chimed in.

They soon had a very peppy and upbeat melody started. Kurt and Blaine sent each other smiles and looks of reassurance as their entrances approached.

The boys broke off in sections, moving to the rhythm of the music.

Kurt burst out of a group of boys as he began to sing:

_As fireworks burst over the land_

_I could've sworn I felt the influence of an unseen hand_

_The ghost of someone else's dreams_

_A forgotten god stopping by to survey the scene_

The boys kept up their beats, harmonies, and movements and Blaine stepped forward, jumping into the melody smoothly.

_And the lights were complicated and so we all just_

_Prayed to the spirits above and below_

_That the water would never reach us in time_

_But I had a feeling that we'd never get to 2009_

Their voices rose with the song. Kurt and Blaine smiled to each other as their voices blended for the chorus, joining the pack once again with their rhythmic dancing and hypnotic moves.

_Didn't want a wave, but a wave was coming, yeah!_

_Didn't want to swim but the cities were sinking_

_And though we wanted to react _

_We were too busy sleeping through_

_The ground that was shaking _

_The bass was thumping_

Nick stepped forward slightly in their formation, preparing for his turn in the spotlight. He remembered being so happy when Kurt gave him a part; it was weird, Kurt being the solo-crazy person he was, that he even gave Blaine, let alone _him, _a solo in his own song.

_There's a tidal wave coming _

_So you better start learning to swim_

_Now's as good as any as a time and place to begin_

The voices of the Warblers melded and mixed beautifully. Nick and Kurt switched places fluidly, like the waves in the water they sang about.

Kurt sang out his favorite part of the song, completely unable to suppress the half-smirk half-smile on his face as he danced along. He felt _great._

_On TV, they said the storms wouldn't last_

_But their answers didn't correlate _

_To the questions we'd asked_

_They said "A spark that's gone is not a spark to mourn_

_You can resuscitate a person who was never born"_

Kurt seamlessly blended back into the sea of Warblers on stage as Jeff stepped up for his time to shine. Hopping in with his clear, strong voice, he belted out the words as he moved across the stage.

_And so I climbed to_

_The tallest building in town_

_To see the rain rushing in, to feel my heart breaking down_

_And as the blue sheen drew nearer_

_I saw a window to another world_

_Strange fish I'd never seen_

_And in that moment realized _

The music augmented, filling up the entire auditorium. The entire crowd was on their feet, clapping and dancing along. The Warblers smiled in the high of performing.

_Didn't want a wave, but a wave was coming, yeah!_

_Didn't want to swim but the cities were sinking_

_And though we wanted to react _

_We were too busy sleeping through_

_The ground that was shaking _

_The bass was thumping_

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. The crowd was enjoying this; hell, it looked like even the _judges _were enjoying it! He didn't know what to think.

So he didn't.

He just smiled and moved on with the performance, dancing and grooving and singing and loving every minute of it.

The four soloists slid forward, swapping lines; First Kurt and Blaine, then Nick and Jeff.

_I should've known this was coming, yeah_

_Could not have been more obvious_

_Like the flood that Noah dreamed about_

_Except bigger and more ominous!_

_I should've seen this unfolding, yeah_

_Could not have been more obvious_

_Like the flood that Noah dreamed about_

_Except bigger and more ominous!_

The Warblers returned to their original formation as they filled in the lack of lyrics with a stunning musical break. It really showed off their talent as an acapella group; While their voices mixed and molded beautifully into one sound, they each retained their originality that rung out clearly.

Their dancing picked up a notch, David landing a perfect back flip just as Kurt launched into the lyrics again.

_Every moment lost someone else has won_

_Every time you breathe there's another gone_

_Every passing second is a minute late _

_Every breath can escalate a hurricane_

The complex chords and harmonies they produced wowed the crowd. They moved as one in simple yet striking movements. And although Kurt was standing amidst the mass of blazer clad boys, he stood out like the star he was.

_Do you think we realize just what we've done?_

_Tore down the canvas that held up the sun_

_We ripped down that canvas on up above_

_What if we were created to gaze…?_

Kurt's unique voice rang out clearly against the soft, barely-there background of the rest of the Warblers.

_What if we were created to gaze at the stars up above?_

The sounds rose to their crescendo, rocking the stage with one more go at the chorus.

_Didn't want a wave, but a wave was coming, yeah!_

_Didn't want to swim but the cities were sinking_

_And though we wanted to react _

_We were too busy sleeping through_

_The ground that was shaking _

_The bass was thumping_

The song had some last strains of musical melody, from which the Warblers came together, once more standing as a solid block center-stage, heads down as the last chord rang out.

* * *

><p>Cheering, applauding, screaming…<p>

"Oh my god!"

"Wooohooo!"

"Whoa, man, just whoa!"

* * *

><p>The Warblers burst into their green room, letting out a simultaneous, ear-splitting cheer as the cuffed each others' shoulders.<p>

"Jeff, you were amazing!" Nick cheered and he jumped into his arms, connecting their lips. The boys around them burst into loud catcalls and cheers.

"You were, too." Jeff responded once they broke away for air. They chuckled as the moved to integrate themselves back into the group.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>GaGa <em>that was _amazing!_" Kurt cried out as he and Blaine embraced.

Blaine laughed heartily as he held him close, still basking in the after-glow of the performance himself. "Just wait. You won't be able to sleep tonight. That kind of hype doesn't wear off for _hours._"

Kurt was too happy to care. He just giggled and pecked Blaine on the lips. "I just can't believe that I actually _did_ that. That it actually even _happened." _Kurt gushed, his cheeks flushed pink.

Blaine resisted the urge to kiss him again. "Well, it did."

"It didn't feel real. I don't remember anything except, like, pure elation." Kurt cocked his head to the side as he tried to explain what words didn't have the power to.

"Well, it is." Blaine repeated. "For realsies!"

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled. "For realsies."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Yay another chapter! Think this can hold you over for a couple of days? If not, well… you can always check out my other stories! *hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**I just tossed this all down in about an hour. I hope it's not **_**too **_**horrible. :(**

**I have to go out to eat with my family now, but I'm posting this before I go. I'll write and most likely post the next chapter to DW after I get back.**

**Love? Hate? REVIEW!**

**Check out my profile for some new stories that may be coming up soonish!**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	10. Caught in the Act

**(A/N): I'm sorry. Just… I'm sorry. :(**

**I know it's been **_**way**_** too long. I've been busy and I had to update DW first because that's an actual story but then I felt bad for leaving this one alone for so long…**

**This is another prompt from the lovely Meg: Blaine walked in on Kurt when he was writing/singing in his dorm or bedroom.**

**Enjoy! I hope it makes up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Falling For you by Colbie Caillat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caught in the Act<strong>

Kurt plopped onto his bed, more than glad to be back home for the long weekend. It's nice to escape everything at Dalton if just for a little while. And by 'everything' he meant a certain hazel-eyed Warbler.

Kurt sighed, running his hands over his face.

What was _wrong _with him? Why did Blaine have to give his stomach butterflies whenever he smiled, or making his hand tingle when he grabbed it? Why couldn't Kurt keep the blush from creeping up his cheeks during conversation, or push the urges to run his fingers through his curly hair to the back of his mind?

Why did he have to fall so quickly, so soon?

* * *

><p>Blaine sang along happily to the radio as he drove to his cousin's house for the family get-together thing. He sighed. He really didn't want to go.<p>

Half of his family was homophobic, and the entire time was going to be spent under the heavy weight of the glares and dodging the advice given to his father on how to 'straighten him out'.

He keyed their address into his GPS. Oh look! They were in Lima, just like Kurt. Maybe he would stop by.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay frazzled on his bed for almost half an hour, his mind lost and hazy in thought.<p>

He shook his head. "Get a grip!" he chastised himself.

He paced around his room, tidying compulsively until he'd killed that task, too. He searched for something else to keep his mind occupied.

He smiled as he caught sight of his songbook hanging out of his satchel. He was almost done with one, he thought. He couldn't remember what it was about or when he started it.

He pulled his guitar out of his closet; He smiled as he tuned the strings. This always clamed him, no matter what.

Kurt leant over to reach for his book. He wasted no time in flipping to his latest page. He glanced to what he'd titled it.

_Falling for You._

Kurt groaned, dropping his head into his palm. So much for getting his mind of off him…

He sighed, resigning himself to finish the task so he could _then _think of something else. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't stop thinking it and it would be the opposite of productive.

He read down the page, humming to himself to remind him what he'd written weeks before. He chuckled. '_As I'm standing here, and you hold my hand…'_

He had gotten much of the song done. He left a spot open for the bridge. He was shocked. That's usually something that came easy to him.

After he had strummed and hummed through the majority of what he'd written, the words started pouring out.

He let himself feel all of the feelings: the love, the sorrow, the happiness, the longing, the confusion. He let the emotions rush onto the page, hoping to sort it out himself.

He added some chords in the background, tweaked the harmony at the end, and sat back, finally satisfied.

"Might as well play through it," Kurt decided.

* * *

><p>Blaine was nearing Kurt's house. He really hoped Kurt wouldn't mind a surprise visit.<p>

As he pulled up the driveway, Blaine saw Kurt's Navigator. At least he knew he was home.

He began to walk up the path that led to the front door.

"Hey, kid."

Blaine spun around, startled.

"Calm down, son. I didn't mean to scare you." Burt Hummel said, wiping the oil and grease off of his hands with a ratty-looking cloth.

Blaine's mouth opened and closed wordlessly before he regained himself. "I'm fine, thank you."

"What'cha here for, kid?" Burt asked, leaning against the wall. Despite his outward appearance; sort of brash looking: big and burly, he had an open, well meaning look on his face.

"I was hoping to see Kurt. I'm a friend from Dalton." Blaine paused hesitantly. "Blaine… Anderson? I don't know if he would've mentioned me."

Burt snorted, shaking his head. "Mentioned you? The infamous Blaine Warbler? You're all he talks about."

Blaine tried to hold back the smile and dance of joy that wanted to explode out of him. "Is he home? I was just stopping by on my way to a family member's house." He couldn't hold back his grimace on that one.

Burt sighed sympathetically. "Family troubles?" Blaine nodded. "We don't have much contact with my side of the family because of that. They don't like the fact that I accept Kurt as being gay."

"Same." Blaine replied. "Honestly, I'm just trying to avoid them."

Burt eyed him up and down critically, and Blaine felt the irrational need to fix his hair, hold himself ramrod-straight. To impress him.

"Are you gay, Blaine?"

"Yes, sir." He said. He normally wouldn't admit it outright like that to a stranger, but it was Kurt's father. And if he didn't judge Kurt, he wouldn't judge him.

"Go on in, kid. Go down the stairs on your left."

"Thanks, sir."

"Burt, kid." He smiled as he returned to his work.

* * *

><p>Kurt started his steady strumming, head bobbing a bit. He loved the feeling he got when he made his own music; they way it felt for his won melodies to encompass him. A small smile formed on his lips as he began to sing softly.<p>

_I don't know but…_

_I think I may be_

_Falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

Kurt shook his head. It was true. It was ridiculous how hard he fell for Blaine in the matter of months he's known him. And he couldn't tell him; he'd ruin the friendship they'd built. Plus, he was almost certain his feelings were unrequited.

* * *

><p><em>I am trying <em>

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding_

_What I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

Blaine heard Kurt's voice drift through the house. He smiled. His voice was so perfect, so angelic. You could hear any and every emotion he was feeling as if he wrote it down.

Except for now.

There were too many emotions, mixed up and interwoven, to be able to tell them apart.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

Blaine couldn't dare to hope as the words registered in his brain. Could he be… singing about him?

Did he _want _him to be?

* * *

><p><em>I've been waiting all my life<em>

_And now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you…_

Kurt stared off into space, out of the window, as he sang. His thoughts kept drifting to Blaine, his mind able to pull up a perfect mental image; the raven-colored curls, the shining hazel eyes, the dapper smile.

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand…_

* * *

><p><em>Pull me to you<em>

_And we start to dance_

Blaine chuckled, leaning against the wall by the door, just listening. Sure, he felt immensely creepy, but it was worth it.

He pictured their first meeting on that Dalton staircase: he grabbed his hand and pulled him down that hallway, claiming he knew a shortcut. Of course, he knew he was a spy right off the bat. But he was so cute that it didn't matter.

He shook his head. Was he already taken back then?

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

Blaine's smile dropped a bit, but not from unhappiness; something struck him.

Kurt was describing what he felt, sure. But… wasn't that what Blaine felt, too?

* * *

><p><em>I am trying <em>

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding_

_What I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

Kurt laughed a bit into the song as he missed a chord. Ah, well. No one would hear it anyways.

* * *

><p><em>I've been spending all my time<em>

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

Kurt recovered from his slip-up, and from then on it was smooth sailing. The chords progressed simply and easily as Kurt's voice danced across the melody.

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you…_

* * *

><p>When Kurt sung, he felt every emotion that the song expressed. It was even more so with the originals; they <em>are <em>his feelings and emotions. And even though he'd written the song, it still shocked him.

He was in love with him.

_Oh, I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spinning out_

* * *

><p>Blaine stood, dumbfounded, with his hand on the doorknob. He wanted to walk in and say, "I'm here! I heard you, I know!" And so much more that he couldn't quite find the words for.<p>

And he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to _so, so _badly.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

Blaine took the risk of opening the door slightly. It moved along its hinges silently, allowing Blaine to see Kurt facing the opposite wall, and guitar in his lap and a smile small on his face as he kept on singing.

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you…_

The strumming picked up pace, and Kurt's voice rose with it. Blaine stepped a little farther into the room. The sight before him was beautiful. Kurt was sitting in the sunlight streaming through the window. The rays cast an otherworldly glow to his pale skin and caused his hair to shimmer. He was positively radiant.

_I can't stop thinking 'bout it…_

Neither could Blaine. His thoughts were nothing but Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…

_I want you all around me…_

That's true. Blaine wanted to hold Kurt in his arms for the rest of eternity. Hug him, kiss him, hold his hand. Simply be near to him.

_And now I just can't hide it…_

Blaine was done hiding it.

"_I think I'm falling for you…" _Blaine sang. Kurt spun around, his strumming ceasing, eyes wide.

Blaine continued:

_I can't stop thinking 'bout it…_

_I want you all around me…_

_And now I just can't hide it…_

_I think I'm falling for you…_

_I'm falling for you_

* * *

><p>When Blaine opened the door, stepped into his song… Kurt's heart stopped.<p>

Blaine sung with the same expressiveness to his voice. So did that mean he meant the words he had sung?

He didn't know whether to be elated or utterly terrified. So he stuttered, "B-Blaine?"

"Kurt, you know I'm not good at this! You saw what happened with Jeremiah. But I can't hide the fact that I truly love _you _and there's no getting around that now." Blaine rambled, looking to Kurt with some indescribable emotion behind his hazel eyes.

Kurt stared, speechless for a second. Then he shook his head. "I must be dreaming. I fell asleep and now I'm dreaming."

Blaine was lost. Did that mean Kurt had dreamed about him, or was he making things up in his mind?

"No, Kurt, I promise you're awake." Blaine smiled hesitantly, not sure what to take away from this.

"That's what you would say if I were dreaming." Kurt retorted.

"Touché."

Kurt put the guitar on the ground, rubbing his hands on his face, mumbling incoherently. Blaine thought he could pick out "…don't do this to yourself…" and "it's masochistic!"

"I…" Blaine started, swallowing. "I think I know how to prove you're awake…"

* * *

><p>Kurt saw everything as if it was in slow motion.<p>

Blaine leaning towards him ever so slightly, his eyes open wide in askance.

They fluttered shut as the distance between them grew smaller.

Kurt soon felt himself leaning closer, closer, closer—

Fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): … Think of this chapter like compensation. :)**

**The newest chapter of DW is short and crappy, and this one is longer (one of my longest) and I'd like to think it's pretty good. ;)**

**I can't help but think about what Burt would say if he knew he let some boy in who would then kiss his son without his knowledge! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed; that song has been stuck in my head all day. Maybe I just wanted a reason to listen to it on replay? XD**

**Love? Hate? REVIEW! **

**Special Thanks today to Meg; without her, this story would literally be nonexistent. Thank her, not me! I'll relay the message. :)**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	11. Courage: Take Two

**(A/N): This is what comes from an overtired, slightly delusional mind on a sick day. Enjoy?  
>I also wrote this chapter because it represents something I <strong>_**wish **_**I could do.**

**I would have used a song prompted by Meg a while ago, but I haven't solidified the scenario yet. But just picture that chappie as… coming soon?**

**Note: Blaine attends McKinley and Klaine has happened, but the Bully Whips haven't. Guess who else is still there? :O**

**Alright, my brain's all fuzzy. I'm gonna try to sleep and not puke… D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or we would all be watching it today. I also don't own 'Lions!' by LIGHTS.**

* * *

><p>Kurt still couldn't get over it. He couldn't hold back a smile when he thought of it. The thought that he could turn the corner, and he'd be right there. That if he had a bad day, he would be there to pick him up. To help him feel normal on those off days that seemed to throw the world off kilter.*<p>

And there he was now. Kurt's smile widened, and Mercedes rolled her eyes; she could tell she had officially lost his attention for the time being.

"Hey, love." Blaine said, walking hip-to-hip once Kurt had reached his side. "Having a nice day so far?"

Kurt could just not stop smiling today. "It's been beautiful, today, actually." Kurt said. "I haven't even gotten—"

Kurt cut off as he was roughly shoved into the row of lockers behind him. His hand was torn from Blaine's, who could only stumble and wince when the loud clang echoed throughout the corridor.

Kurt felt the air whoosh out of his lungs and the sting of the lock on his back with harsh clarity. He slid to the ground from the force, struggling to get his breath back.

Blaine reached for him in concern, but Mercedes held him back. "Don't," she whispered sadly." He doesn't really like to be touched until he… regains himself." She paused. "Pride, I guess."

Blaine could only watch with a frown on his face. The urge to just lift Kurt up and into a hug was so powerful, he had to cross his arms to keep still. Kurt got up not too long after, brushing off his clothes and rubbing the sore spot on his back.

He continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"Are you alright?" Blaine whispered, still worried about his boyfriend.

"Fine." Kurt replied lightly, though still breathing a bit heavier than normal. "It's just been a while."

* * *

><p>Blaine could only watch as the bullying escaladed throughout the week.<p>

He, strangely enough, was never the target. Only the witness.

The perpetrator was always the same, too. That wasn't so strange…

Seeing as it was Karofsky.

* * *

><p>"Hey, fairy!" He called as he came around the corner. "Happy Monday!"<p>

Kurt had just enough time to close his eyes before the (multiple) slushies made contact with his face. He couldn't hold back to gasp of surprise and pain, though, no matter how hard he tried. He reached up to wipe the colored ice away from his eyes with trembling fingers.

Without a word, he left a saddened Mercedes and distressed Blaine standing in the middle of the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt's slim hand was torn from his as the walked up to the school from the car park. "Hey!" he choked out.<p>

Blaine was stunned into place as he watched the group of guys toss a struggling Kurt into the nearby dumpster, slamming the lid closed on top of him. Once Blaine heard the squeak of fear (he knew Kurt was claustrophobic) he shoved through the mass of red and white letterman jackets and pried the lid open.

What he saw broke his heart. He saw Kurt curled into a ball, trembles wracking his shoulders. And when he looked up, his normal air of confidence and grace was missing.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to get it back.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what was wrong.<p>

It was Kurt. Or it wasn't. It was Kurt not being Kurt.

When they would meet up after class to walk to lunch, he wouldn't walk as close. He wouldn't hold Blaine's hand in the halls, and turned his head away when Blaine leant in for a kiss. When he would smile, it wouldn't reach his eyes.

Blaine wanted so desperately to know what was wrong so he could help.

* * *

><p>Kurt was fed up. The locker slams, the slurs, the dumpster tosses, the slushies. He was done.<p>

He didn't want to put up with it anymore. And he wouldn't, if only for Blaine's sake. He knew he was pushing him away, and he knew it was hurting him. Which he _didn't _want.

So, although the rational part of his brain kept reminding him what had happened the last time he did this… he refused to be the victim.

And his chance arose the next day when he was walking down the hallway alone. Karofsky whirled around the corner, shoving him hard into the lockers.

He winced in pain, but kept a straight face. _It was now or never._

"Out of my way, fag." Karofsky hissed, shoving him once more.

"I don't see the point in that." Kurt said, straightening up as he adjusted his Marc Jacobs jacket.

"What?" Karofsky stopped. Kurt didn't talk back anymore.

"There was plenty of space around me for you to traverse your poorly dressed self down these lowly halls." Kurt said nonchalantly. "It's not my fault at all you chose to go to the one spot I was occupying."

Karofsky couldn't come back with a quick retort to that one, so he said, "You fags need to know you have no place here."

"You know, Dave." Kurt said, leaning against the wall. "When you call me all those degrading names, you really are only insulting _yourself _and your intelligence."

"What are you playing at?" he growled, advancing on Kurt.

Kurt lost his hold of the cool façade he was portraying. His features darkened. "You feel you have the right to make my life _miserable _just because you can't come to accept yours!"

Kurt jabbed a finger to his chest. "If you put _half _as much effort into medical research that you do terrorizing me, you could've found a cure for cancer!" Kurt threw his hands up.

"You know what you need to do?" Kurt said to a silent Karofsky, "You need to grow the hell up and man up to this. Because I can walk away from this and move on. You can't."

And with that, he stalked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a cleansing breath as he walked. That felt good.<p>

He wasn't exactly sure where his feet were taking him, but when he stopped in front of the wide auditorium doors, he understood.

Entering silently, he called out to the band, "Mind giving me a hand?"

* * *

><p><em>Slam!<em>

Blaine jumped when the noise echoed throughout the almost empty school. Having a terrible feeling in his gut that that was his boyfriend _alone _with his tormentor, Blaine ran towards the noise.

When he reached the edge of the hallway, though, it wasn't a replay of the scene Kurt had come to him about all that time ago.

He watched as Kurt basically told Karofsky off. He saw Karofsky grow more and more flustered, his jaw opening and closing like a fish. He heard Kurt's last shout ring in the stillness before he stalked off in the opposite direction.

Karofsky rubbed his hands across his face before taking a deep breath and punching the locker in anger. Blaine stayed cautiously hidden around the bend until he had gone down a different hall.

He headed out to find where his boyfriend had gone, muttering to himself, "_That's _how it should have gone the _first _time."

* * *

><p>He hadn't been searching for long when he ran into Mercedes and Rachel. He told them the story of what he saw, and they joined him in looking for their beloved countertenor.<p>

They heard a few tinkling notes in the distance. "Kurt," Blaine breathed, immediately heading towards the music.

They soon reached the doors of the auditorium, feeling extremely thankful they had janitors that did their jobs when they opened without a sound.

They were joined by the rest of the New Directions (drawn by the music, Blaine guessed,) just as Kurt began to sing.

_Give me a disaster_

_Give me emergency_

_Stand me at the head of the Crusades_

_Without a remedy_

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes Kurt's voice reached his ears. He loved to here his love sing; sometimes he was convinced he wasn't actually human, that he was literally an angel.** No true mortal could posses a voice as otherworldly and melodic as this.

_Show me to the shipwreck_

_Show me how your bones shake_

_And when I'm at the edge of sorrow's blade_

_Show me how a heart breaks_

His face was set into a determined, if somewhat sly, mask as he sung. He didn't notice the crowd of people huddled in the corner of the room. They tried to stay hidden as to not distract him.

_Be steady on your feet_

_No matter the trouble you meet_

As the song picked up, Rachel, with a smile on her face, motioned for everyone to follow her. She made her way slowly and silently down the aisle and closer to the stage.

_Lions make you brave_

_Giants give you faith_

_Death is a charade_

_You don't have to be safe to feel unafraid_

At that last line, Blaine smiled proudly towards his boyfriend. He wasn't safe, not completely. But he also wasn't afraid.

And the best part?

He was _back._

* * *

><p><em>Find me at the bottom<em>

_Looking at the vultures_

_Standing in the heart of the disease_

_Following the hard curves_

Kurt remembered how he had felt when he was writing this song; He had felt broken, defeated. But he also had felt angry. He felt sick and tired of being the victim. And so he wasn't. It was liberating; like he could breathe freely and live without judgment.

Which, while not completely true, was a nice thought.

_I'm looking for the thunder_

_I'm looking for the blackness_

_I'm learning how to get up off my knees_

_And all it takes is practice_

Kurt _had _practice. And while it was not in the most conventional of manners, he was still, in a way, grateful for it. It had helped shape him into the person he was today.

And the person he is had just so happened to attract the attention of a certain curly-haired tenor.

So really… he had Karofsky to thank for all this.

_Be steady on your feet_

_No matter the trouble you meet_

Kurt had just hit that magic note when he noticed movement in the audience. His eyes widened to see the entire Glee club, sitting front row. He must have been more preoccupied than he thought.

Blaine made a swirly gesture with his fingers; the universal signal for "Go on!"

Kurt sang with renewed vigor.

_Lions make you brave_

_Giants give you faith_

_Death is a charade_

_You don't have to be safe to feel unafraid_

The music faded to the background, and Kurt's stare was more confident than ever. But his gaze was fixed over the heads of all his friends. This presence he had noticed. And he was singing straight to him.

_I'm not the hunted_

_I'm not the marked_

_Just searching for wisdom in the dark_

Karofsky met Kurt's eyes as he continued the song. Kurt was determined to get this message across; he adamantly _refused _to back down until he did.

_Lions make you brave_

_Giants give you faith_

_Death is a charade_

_You don't have to be safe to feel unafraid_

The song picked up as Kurt repeated the chorus; waiting, _just waiting_, for that gleam of understanding in the football players' eyes, that little hint that will tell Kurt if he was successful. Just as Kurt was sure he found a clue, a little spark, Karofsky broke their gazes. Kurt kept singing and watched as he shuffled back out of the auditorium.

_You don't have to be safe to feel unafraid_

_You don't have to be safe to feel unafraid..._

* * *

><p>Kurt was still staring towards the corner of the auditorium as the last notes faded into silence, only to be replaced by the whoops and cheers of their fellow Glee mates.<p>

Blaine had a feeling he knew who had been there.

He walked to meet Kurt when he descended the stage stairs. He connected their lips in a passionate embrace.

"You're back." Blaine whispered once they had pulled back slightly.

Kurt smiled back. "Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

><p>The next day, everything seemed to go back to normal. Kurt and Blaine were attached at the hip and constantly holding hands, whispering to each other, and sneaking kisses when they thought no one was looking.<p>

The two were discussing the latest issue of Vogue with Mercedes on their way to their next class when they saw him.

Kurt narrowed his eyes as Karofsky walked towards them, slushie in hand.

Blaine's eyes widened as he got nearer, nearer, nearer—

But instead slushied poor Jacob Ben Israel next to them.***

Kurt watched the scene with calculating eyes, picking up on the minuscule nod Karofsky sent his way.

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'improvement'…" Kurt commented as they continued walking. "But it's a start."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Take the chappie! I hope it makes up, at least a little bit, for not having any Glee this week. Stupid Fox, Ryan Murphy... :(**

**Random Author Comments**

***Comes from experience. Thanks, Meg.**

**** Good thing I read through this one. It used to say "… that he was literally an angle." XD**

***** I had a couple different ways this could have ended. Maybe I'll post a (quite short) one-shot of the alternative endings if anyone's interested? Let me know in a review!**

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**I will be away from a computer for a couple of days; at least until Friday.**** Sadly, that means no updates. I'm getting new carpeting in my room and my desktop (the one I write on) has to be taken out as well. As does EVERYTHING else in my room…**

**Including my 2 whole boxes of books. ;)**

**SO I have to go work on packing up my entire room and two days of make-up work from an IB school… at least I have the Hunger Games to look forward to. :D**

**Love? Hate? Review! **

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	12. More Than Friends

**(A/N): Saying it's been awhile would be drastically understating this situation.**

**Wow. I haven't updated this story in almost 5 months. And in that time, I've completed my first multi-chapter fic, created another one-shot, got 11 chapters into another multi-chapter, got a beta, **_**and **_**started a collab. Wow. **

**I've gotten more of a response than I'd ever imagined, and not just with this fic. I just want to thank everyone who started with me here, on Fic Number 2, and who are still with my now through the journey that is In the Absence of Color. Any ship-jumpers, reviewers, favoriters, alerters, readers… I love you all. Seriously. You're amazing.**

**Okay! So this isn't a prompt. It came to me while listening to my iPod during an 8-hour car ride. The situation is kind of AU-ish: think of if you screwed with the events from Silly Love Songs, then messed with The First Time, and then mooshed them together and played with it a bit more. XD **

**AND: THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA-SORTA RATED T. Yeah. Just a tiny bit heavier on the boy kisses and maybe some slight sexual topics. O.O But nothing too extreme, because I'm even more of a baby penguin than Kurt ever thought he was.**

**Prompts are still open, by the way, and even though this fic may not be my main priority, I'll try not to neglect it as much as I have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or **_**I Love You 5 **_**by Nevershoutnever.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel really was an amazing friend. Exceptional, even.<p>

Besides his biting wit and impeccable fashion sense, he was also loyal, caring, and supportive. Blaine Anderson really was lucky to have Kurt to be there when he needed him, whether it was for advice or someone to join him in dissecting the latest issue of Vogue.

And Blaine really needed a friend right now. His head was a mess and his emotions were getting in the way of proper, logical thinking. So he rapped twice on Kurt's door, waiting kind of awkwardly for the door to swing open.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, slightly surprised at his friends presence. "I thought you had a date tonight." Blaine didn't notice, but Kurt's voice had just a hint of sass, of sadness, but came out sounding innocent and politely disconnected.

"We had to reschedule," Blaine said dismissively, looking down at his clasped hands. "Is it… can I come in? I kind of wanted to talk."

Kurt nodded, pulling the door open and stepping out of the way. Blaine settled himself on Kurt's bed, sitting just off-center and crossing his legs. Kurt blinked. This was their 'serious conversation' position. He crawled onto the bed, mirroring Blaine. Kurt sat just far enough away that their knees were not touching and settled his hands into his lap, locking his gaze with Blaine's and waiting patiently for his friend to start the conversation.

"It's about Jeremiah."

* * *

><p><em>The last notes lingered in the sudden silence of the Gap, before the patrons suddenly burst into applause and cheers, laughing as they continued on with their shopping.<em>

_Blaine stood nervously in front of the check-out, flashing a small smile at the curly-haired worker, who was looking down at his hands but fighting back a grin, his cheeks flushed a light pink. "Hey, Jeremiah," Blaine said softly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, maybe?"_

_Jeremiah coughed, glancing around the store. He met the eyes of each and every Warbler, because each and every Warbler has been watching the exchange. He lingered on a slight, pale boy who looked disheartened and disappointed. "Would you mind if we went somewhere… quieter? Without an audience?" _

"_Yeah, sure."_

_They stepped outside and sat on the bench, huddled into themselves against the chilled winter air as they shot each other cautious glances, shy smiles, and tentative words._

_Kurt was leaning on a mannequin inside, staring dejectedly out the window at their interactions, his frown deepening when Jeremiah gathered Blaine's hands in his, laughing as he replied to something Blaine must have asked._

_Kurt sighed as Blaine grinned down at their entwined hands, shaking his head as he glanced up through his lashes. Jeremiah leaned closer, his lips forming an unheard question, to which Blaine gave a smile and an almost imperceptible nod. _

_Their lips connected._

_Kurt turned away._

* * *

><p>"Relationship troubles?" Kurt worked at repressing the dark flood of jealousy and blatant dislike that bubbled in his gut at the mention of his name. "Sorry, but I don't see how someone with my amount of experience—which is to say, <em>none<em>—could help with this."

Blaine shrugged, picking at a loose thread on Kurt's comforter. "I just need someone to talk to." He admitted. "It really isn't something someone else should decide for me anyways. I need advice, it was I'm saying, I guess."

Kurt nodded warily, not sure if his opinion could be counted as credible with the amount of bias. Instead of simply saying "Just dump him, you're too good for him. But hey! I know a certain fashionable countertenor that's single and kind of in love with you" like he wanted, he simply replied, "I'll do my best."

"Well, he's kind of been… pressuring me lately."

* * *

><p><em>They'd been lying together, stretched out across the coach for the better part of the afternoon. Their mouths moved together languidly, smoothly, easily. Blaine was happy to revel in the moment, living each moment <em>_**in **__the moment, content to lie there, side-by-side on this too small couch, and kiss Jeremiah for the rest of eternity._

_But Jeremiah had other ideas. A flick of his tongue against Blaine's lower lips caused Blaine's mouth to drop open in a surprised gasp. Suddenly, the kiss was intensified, more passionate and eager and hungry than Blaine had ever imagined. Tongues dueled, and Blaine wondered why the hell he was ever satisfied with the lazy, boring kisses he'd come to know previously._

_Jeremiah, taking Blaine's enthusiastic reaction as a good sign, pressed a little further by getting on his knees and tossing a leg across his hips, effectively straddling him._

_Blaine pulled away from the fiery kiss with a gasp. "No, Jere, I don't—I don't know if… if I want to go that far yet."_

"_How sure are you?" Jeremiah laughed, trailing kisses down Blaine's jaw. His lips pressed feather-light to the junction where neck molded into shoulder. Blaine shuddered. "You sound like you're enjoying it."_

"_Well, yeah! I'm a teenage boy with teenage boy hormones." Blaine protested weakly, moving to shove him away, but instead gripping his shoulders when teeth brushed skin. "Just because my body wants it, doesn't mean I'm ready for it."_

_Jeremiah sat up. "Don't you want me, Blainey?" His voice was almost a purr, definitely trying to be seductive, but Blaine's nerves were wound too tight to notice._

"_Yes. But not like that, not now."_

_Jeremiah pouted, but shifted away and off of Blaine with an irritated "Fine."_

* * *

><p><em>Scandals: the gay bar. Blaine honestly can't believe <em>_**what **__he was thinking when he thought coming here was a good idea._

_It was possible that a pair of lips had whispered the proposal against the skin of his shoulder, but still._

_He sat here now, perched on a stool at the bar, nursing a completely alcohol-free soda and glaring at his hands. Jeremiah had been on the dance floor for the last two hours, sidling up suggestively to every slightly attractive guy who came near him. _

_Blaine risked a glance over his shoulder, only for his frown to deepen when he was greeted with the site of his boyfriend grinding with another guy. Blaine glared holes into the back of the guy's head, his brain seething._

_**That's it, **__Blaine thought, __**Enough is enough. **__Blaine marched onto the dance floor and tugged Jeremiah away from that scumbag and towards himself. Jeremiah smirked over his shoulder as he leaned back into Blaine's chest._

_Blaine was done. He'd had enough. Jeremiah has had more than enough, and Blaine was determined to end this day and sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better and his brain would have absorbed this lesson, so that nothing like this __**ever**__ happens again._

_A highly-intoxicated Jeremiah leaned heavily against Blaine as they stumbled their way to the car. "Best night of my life. This was the __**best**__ night of my life! I love it here. I love it. I just wanna… I just wanna live here. Live here and… and dance!"_

_Blaine glared at him, but he was too distracted by one of the buttons on Blaine's shirt to notice._

_Jeremiah planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Blaine's mouth, pressing himself right up against Blaine's body as he snaked his tongue into his mouth. Blaine was pinned against the car, the cold of the metal biting into his skin through the thin material of his shirt._

_Blaine ripped away. "No, lay down in the back. God, you taste like beer."_

_Jeremiah relented with a grumble, slowly falling backwards onto the back seat, only to drag Blaine on top of him and returning to his previous ministrations._

"_Whoa! Hey, no, none of that." Blaine said through nervous chuckles, swatting hands away and prying his arms out of tight grips._

_Jeremiah was persistent, pulling Blaine tight against him and kissing him soundly. Blaine struggled a bit to get away before Jeremiah started talking, his speech the slightest bit slurred. "Hey, hey, let's do it. I want you." Blaine gaped, and Jeremiah took advantage of his open mouth, before pulling away again. "I know you wanted to do this on a bed covered in rose petals and bathed in candlelight or something like that, but I love you and it's just about us—"_

"_Yes! It's about __**us**__! Which is why I don't want to do it on a night that you've spent half of dancing with another guy, and that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!" Blaine exclaimed, fighting back tears and a lingering sense of fear in his gut. _

"_Why are you yelling at me?" Jeremiah whispered, his voice filled with anger and disbelief, like he couldn't understand what had gone wrong, or why someone __**wouldn't **__want to be with him, regardless of the circumstances._

"_Because I've never felt __**less **__like being intimate with someone, and either you don't notice or you just don't care!" Blaine cried, a tear leaking down his cheek. This had been going on for too long; Jeremiah pressing for more, getting increasingly frustrated, and Blaine fending off his advances left and right. And __**that **__wasn't right. If Jeremiah really cared about Blaine, loved him like he said, then this shouldn't matter._

"_I thought you loved me." Jeremiah said, sitting up so he was face to face with a trembling Blaine. "You must have been lying, because this is what people who love each other do!"_

"_I do love you, Jere, but I-I'm just not ready to do something like that," Blaine said, almost begging him to understand. "I will be, e-eventually—" _

"_No," Jeremiah said, cutting him off and shoving his way out of the car. "You know, maybe we'd better take a break, because I think this relationship may be a bit one sided. I can't do this if you're going to send me all these mixed signals. You need to take a look inside yourself, Blaine, and let me know when you've cleaned up your act."_

_Blaine stared, choking back sobs, as he watched Jeremiah's back retreat down the street._

* * *

><p>Kurt just gaped at Blaine. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I would help if I could, really, but…" He shook his head. "That is so out of my league, it's on the <em>other <em>side of the nonexistent edge of the universe."

Blaine looked up at him, and Kurt almost swooned, because, _god _how could some one look _so much _like a kicked puppy? Blaine gave a weak shrug and wrapped his arms around himself. "I just don't know what to do," he said hopelessly.

Kurt's eyes softened. "Look," he said, "I'll do my best, give you some things to think about, but ultimately it _is_ you who has to make a decision."

Blaine nodded, and smiled thankfully at Kurt.

"The way I see it," Kurt started gently, "is that the novelty of the relationship has begun to wear off. For him. If he's getting so angry and upset with you because you're not putting out, then you really need to consider whether he wants _you _or your body." He shrugged. "If he's making you uncomfortable and you're worried he may force himself on you or something, I honestly would tell you to dump him. He's not worth all this, Blaine." _And I am, Blaine. _Kurt thought desperately, _You know I would never do that to you. How could I do that to someone I love?_

* * *

><p>About a week after the big talk between the two boys, Kurt entered the Warbler's lounge, holding a cell phone to his ear with a bright smile. Blaine glanced up at him, taking in his radiance and his tinkling laugh as he sat down next to him.<p>

"Really, I need to go and call a TV producer, because if we got _paid _for the amount of drama we have, I could buy out the entirety of McQueen _and _Michael Kors, while also having some leftover to pioneer my original musical on Broadway," Kurt laughed into the phone.

Blaine couldn't make out what the other person—Mercedes—had said, but it made Kurt laugh his beautiful, tinkling laugh again, so he didn't care all that much.

Kurt moved one of his hands in a sort of _stop _gesture. "Oh god, enough of that! Tell me something that matters," he teased.

Blaine could only pick out a few words from the other end of the line: _Breadstix, music, tomorrow._

Kurt's smile widened. "Finally! Something interesting in this town." Kurt exclaimed, making Blaine smile at his happiness, and made a mental note to ask him about it later. He glanced away from the countertenor and to his phone, where a text from Jeremiah had arrived. A soft smile spread across his face.

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry again, and I'm glad we made up. Want to meet me and Breadstix tomorrow evening for dinner? :)_

Just as Blaine was about to reply, Kurt slammed his hand down on the arm of the sofa, his mouth dropped open in an excited smile. "What? No way! _Seriously_? Oh my god, Mercedes, you don't even know how amazing that is!"

Blaine sent him a small, questioning smile. He glanced over, fluttering his hands excitedly and motioning for him to wait. "Can you tell them I accept?" Kurt asked, bouncing in his seat adorably as Mercedes talked. "Great! Love you, Cedes. See you then!" He hung up with a content and excited sigh.

Blaine cleared his throat pointedly, and Kurt blinked, turning to him. "Oh, sorry, I was just planning an outfit for tomorrow."

Blaine sighed exasperatedly. "And what's tomorrow…?"

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, before dissolving into giggles. "Sorry! Tomorrow, Breadstix at six. They've started this thing where new and unknown artists can perform, to sort of get themselves out there." He beamed, looking so happy and excited it was contagious, and Blaine turned to him fully, momentarily forgetting about the unanswered text still lighting up the screen of the phone in his lap.

"And how does this pertain to you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Mercedes got our band a spot! How could I not be excited?"

Blaine's eyes widened comically. "I didn't know you were in a band."

"Nothing major," Kurt shrugged, "just me and a couple of people from ND. So, would you want to be there?" Kurt smiled cheekily, nudging Blaine's ribs with his elbow. "You know, moral support and all that."

Blaine glanced down at his lap at his phone before looking back to Kurt. "I'd love to."

He sent a reply to Jeremiah.

_Meet me there at six?_

* * *

><p>Kurt peeked out from behind the makeshift curtain that created the backstage area, scanning the growing crowd of people for a familiar set of raven curls. He sighed when his search proved to be fruitless and stepped away.<p>

"What's wrong, Kurtie?" Tina asked as she plopped into a chair next to where he was standing.

"Blaine's not here and we're going on in… five minutes?"

"Are you sure about that?" Tina shot a sly smirk over her shoulder as she peeked through the curtain herself.

Kurt rushed over, feeling a childish excitement and spark of hope rise in his chest. Indeed, there he was, dreamy as ever. He was dressed impeccably, casually yet not sloppy, and his hair was mostly free from product, just the way Kurt liked it. The only thing that marred this wonderful scene was the person who sat down next to him.

Jeremiah.

Kurt whisked the curtain closed, turning on his heel and pacing the small space.

"Kurt?" Mercedes joined Tina in watching him with concern.

Without stopping his pacing, Kurt asked, "Finn. Where's Finn?"

"Here, dude," he called out, holding his drumsticks triumphantly above his head.

"And—" Kurt started to ask again.

"Here, Princess," Puck said, slinging his guitar onto his back and sweeping into an over-exaggerated bow.

Kurt just shot them both an icy glare. "Do you guys know 'I Love You 5' enough? I want to switch songs."

They small group shot glances to each other, mumbling a bit before agreeing.

"Okay," Kurt said, finally halting his pacing. "Okay."

At that moment, a Breadstix worker poked his head backstage. "You all ready to go?"

They nodded as one, and headed onto the stage.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Jeremiah settled into a light conversation over their meals, both still sort of wary about the other. Blaine dropped his fork when the worker announced Kurt's band, and they assembled on stage.<p>

Kurt sat on a stool, center stage, with a guitar in his hands. He was bathed in the gentle light of a spotlight, throwing the rest of the stage into shadow in the dim lighting of the restaurant. Blaine could do nothing but stare for a few seconds, stare at the way Kurt's hair shimmered in the light and how his porcelain skin glowed.

He was broken out of his reverie when Kurt started singing, accompanying his soft, teasing voice with a simple, bouncy guitar rhythm.

_I love you one, a two, a three shooby-do_

_I love you four, that's more than I can afford _

_And I can tell, someday, that I'm gonna say the truth_

_I love you 5_

Kurt smiled as the stage lit up and Finn joined in with a pulsing drum beat. The restaurant was filled with the bubbly, playful melody. Blaine smiled from his seat in the audience.

_I've been walking around trying to figure out_

_Why I am feeling all the feelings that I'm feeling now_

_And I've got more on my mind than I have got on my plate_

Blaine laughed lightly; the song was adorable and just so _Kurt _in so many ways. Besides the fact that hey, he wrote it, Blaine was pleasantly surprised that it was actually _good. _He didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it. He chuckled again when Kurt primly cleared his throat before the entirety of the band joined in with the chorus, creating a full, resonating sound.

_I love you one, a two, a three shooby-do_

_I love you four, that's more than I can afford _

_And I can tell, someday, that I'm gonna say the truth_

Kurt then turned his eyes directly to Blaine, nailing him to the spot with his gaze. As he sung those words, as he basically confessed his love to the entire crowd, Blaine stared on, wide-eyed in awe, and Jeremiah's eyes narrowed.

_I love you five times more than any boy from before_

'_Cause all they really cared about was whether you put out_

_And I truly believe (I truly believe)_

_That this love could be… (That this love)_

The song had turned softer, almost haunting. It had an enchanting sort of feel to it; it made Blaine's head spin. That, or maybe it was the piercing blue eyes staring into his soul.

He risked a glance a Jeremiah, judging just how angry he was, and then realizing how much he actually didn't care.

_And I could count five times off the top of my head _

_Where I sucked it in, 'cause you were hanging with him_

_And I've got something to say_

_I love you all the same_

Kurt's admission came out with an exasperated chuckle and a helpless shrug of his shoulders. But he was smiling, brilliantly so, at Blaine and that's all that really mattered. Kurt had gotten it off his chest, and now he just has to wait and face the consequences.

_I love you one, a two, a three shooby-do_

_I love you four, that's more than I can afford _

_And I can tell, someday, that I'm gonna say the truth, yeah!_

Mercedes, Tina, Finn and Puck chimed in with harmonies and a backing '_Ba-da-baba' _to accent and highlight certain parts of the song as it reached a high.

_I love you one, a two, a three shooby-do_

_I love you four, that's more than I can afford _

_And I can tell, someday, that I'm gonna say the truth_

_I love you 5 (Ba ba bada)_

_I love you 5 (Ba ba bada)_

_I love you 5 _

The crowd stood with applause after the energetic ending, Blaine included. He whooped and cheered, jumping up and down as he clapped. He was laughing, feeling happier, lighter than he has for a while now.

He started to make his way towards the stage, only to be stopped by a tight grip on his arm. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Jeremiah growled. "You're here, on a date, with _me._"

Blaine just smiled. "I'm going to see Kurt."

"Blaine," Jeremiah said warningly, not releasing his grip, "think about what you're doing."

"I've thought about it," Blaine said steadily, prying Jeremiah's fingers off his arm. "And I don't need to think about it anymore." He turned and left with a simpering smile. "Bye, Jeremiah," he added almost as an afterthought.

"Wait," Jeremiah's tone turned desperate and annoyingly needy. "Are you… breaking up with me?" Blaine snorted; he felt like he was in a bad sitcom.

"Yes, Jeremiah. Goodbye," he said, finally walking away. _And good riddance._

He had to go find Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Good for you, Blaine. Good for you. I wonder if you could tell how much I dislike Jeremiah…**

**Yeah. The make-out scene? In Kurt's words: "So out of my league it's on the **_**other **_**side of the nonexistent edge of the universe." But, I did my research. ;) Hope it paid off. XD**

**Also, I've noticed that these are all sort of similar, at least in the fact that Kurt writes a song, Blaine hears him sing it and then it's like "Oh wow, Kurt writes songs! Wait, he loves me! KISSSSS!" And that's it. XD SO I'm going to start to mix it up a bit. Yay!**

**Okay. I really should have been working on the next chapter of ItAoC, or checking my very-close-to-one-hundred emails, but instead you got this. Be grateful!**

**Reviews are better than apple juice! (Seriously, I drank like half a gallon while writing this. It's like air to me.)**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


End file.
